What Happened Pluto??
by moonprincess1
Summary: A spin off of my old story The Fall of A Kingdom. Only better.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, first things first!! I don't own Sailor Moon!! This is a similar story to the one The Fall of A Kingdom. Only it has more detail and more words!! I wrote that one too!! Thank you AnthyRose for reading my work!! That's all I have to say! Enjoy!! 

*moonprincess*

"Hey April! Wait a minute!" yelled a voice coming down the hall.

I turned around to see who was calling me. I came face to face with my best friend, Michael.

"Hey Michael, did you want something?" I asked looking into his eyes and hazel met hazel, I like looking into his eyes cause he was soooo cute! I thought to myself, spacing out.

"Earth to April!" he said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh I am sorry, what were you asking?"

"I was asking what class you had next."

"Short bus? Remember?! That's funny!" laughed Dave walking up to us.

Both of the boys stood there laughing. Dave is one of my friends and I take the nickname all in stride. At least he doesn't call me 'meatball head' like my friend Lis does. I swear ever since those two got together that's all they have been doing is coming up with nicknames for me! Sure I have a weird hairstyle, but I have had it ever since I was a little girl! I am not about to give it up now!

"Ha ha! Funny you guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry April! Did you find out about the meeting?" asked Dave as he wiped a tear from his face.

"Meeting? What meeting?!" I wailed.

"Calm down April." said Michael as he and Dave covered their ears.

"Ok I am fine." I said pulling on one of my pig tails.

"Ok dufus! Tell me about the meeting or I swear by Serenity your moon dust!" I said staring at Dave.

"What's with the moon, everything that you do involves the moon!" he said backing away.

"Well look it's miss loud mouth and her friends!" said a guy walking by.

"Look what we have here, little orphan Annie, the girl that was found on some one's door step!" he laughed. 

"April! My name is April!" Tears welled up in my eyes but they didn't fall.

"Now look here you little jerk!" Said Michael staring the boy down.

"April is not the only one in the world so don't you dare pick on her like that! If you wanna pick on some one pick on me!" yelled Dave.

The boy laughed and took off down the hall. They turned back to me and a tear slipped down my face. 

"Oh short bus don't cry." said Dave.

"I'll get him after school." said Michael.

"No, please! I will be alright please don't fight. Dave, what did you mean that I wasn't the only one?"

"My brothers and I are orphans as well." he said.

"I am too." said Michael.

"Oh guys I am so sorry!" I said softly.

"Ack! the bell!" I said snapping out of my sad mood.

"Gotta go! Bye guys!"

"That girl is an accident waiting to happen!" laughed Dave.

"I heard that!" I yelled back as I ran around the corner.

SMACK!!!!!

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I wailed as I ended up on my butt.

I got to my feet ready to apologize who ever I ran into.

"Miss. Joy!? I am soo sorry!" I stammered.

"April stop that hideous wailing and get to class." she hissed.

I looked up and stammered a 'yes mam' and walked into class.

As I took my seat I looked back to my friends: Angelia and Owen, Shelly and Pat, Amber and Tyler and of course Lis and Dave who just sat there, shaking their heads, and would you believe that the guys were all brothers?

"What was that noise?" asked Owen.

"That was meatball head running into some one!" laughed Lis.

The whole group laughed. I looked straight into Dave's eyes, silently pleading with him to make it stop because I was not really in the mood.

He seemed to understand, "Did any one get their home work finished?" he asked.

'Thank you.' I whispered. He just nodded as the class room door opened and I turned to face the front.

"Thank gods that's over!" I said walking out of the class room.

"Was it just me or was the lecture longer today?" asked Angelia.

"I don't really know, ask Shelly or Pat, I slept through most of it." I said yawning.

"Moon brain! You shouldn't fall asleep in class!" shouted Lis.

"You will fall behind." said Pat walking up besides Shelly.

"How far ARE you behind?" asked Shelly.

"Oh I would say about the whole year?!" laughed Tyler.

The group laughed and this time I laughed with them.

"Hey guys could you do me a favor?" I asked turning around.

"Yes your highness?" asked Owen sarcastically while the other boys bowed.

"I was wondering if you guys would go find Michael for me so us girls can go to the Student center and talk, you know, girl stuff?" 

"Uh sure!" said Tyler.

"Come on guys! Let's go get the monkey!" said Dave.

"Well that settles that! Lets go girls!" I said running off for the Student Center.

"Hey April, are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?" asked Amber.

"Umm, could you remind me what it was about again?" I asked.

The girls just sat there, slack jawed and I could have sworn they all had big sweat drops on their heads! (he he)

"It's about the dance air head! I think you have your pony tails too tight, you should know these things, you are the Vice President for Aries sake!" said Lis.

"Oh Lis you are so mean! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I wailed.

"Hey lower the decibels." said Owen walking up to us with the other guys.

"What's wrong short bus?" asked Dave.

"Lis called her an air head because she forgot about the meeting tomorrow." said Shelly.

"I swear she is as bad as monkey boy!" Lis said.

Michael earned the name of monkey boy cause, well, it's better if you don't know.

"I heard that." 

The voice was coming from the door of the student center, we turned to see Michael standing there. He walked over to our table.

" I knew there was a meeting but I didn't know what it was about!" I sniffed.

"I am going to go study, Shelly are you ready to go?" asked Pat.

"Just let me grab my books!" she answered. 

"I know what book they are using." said Amber.

"Yeah, the book of love!" laughed Tyler, as a very red Shelly and Pat walked out of the Student Center.

"Well, shall we?" Tyler asked to Amber.

"We shall." she giggled.

"Let's go Owen." said Angelia dragging him out the door.

"Hey Dave let's go!" said Lis pulling on his arm towards the door.

"My god! We are dropping like flies! See ya short bus." he laughed walking out the door.

I smiled and waved forgetting that Michael was there I buried my head in my accounting book.

"Don't let Lis get to you." said a voice.

I quickly snapped my head up to see Michael standing across the table from me.

"Oh! Michael I am sorry, I almost forgot, please sit down." I laughed.

"It's ok. You don't look like you have been sleeping too well, are you alright?" he asked.

"I have been having nightmares about my parents death again." 

"Oh I am so sorry, I know how hard it is, I have nightmares about my parents too, they were killed in a car crash!"

"Mine were too." I said sadly.

" I am more of a vagrant, I used to roam from one friends house to another until I came to the University." I yawned.

"Well I am going to the Deans office, I will be right back."

"Ok." I smile up at him.

'So sleepy' I thought looking at the Accounting book. 'I must have .....'

Sure enough I fell asleep. It wasn't for long though.

"Hey short bus! Wake up!" some one shouted, and I have a pretty good idea who it was.

"Wh....at? I asked waking up, slowly, to see 9 pairs of eyes staring at me.

They were trying to keep from laughing at something.

"What? Am I drooling?" I asked, moving a hand to my face.

"It looks like you have a crescent moon on your forehead!" laughed Lis.

"You must have fallen asleep on your watch, April." said Shelly.

"Huh? Mirror, I need a mirror!" I screamed, running to the bath room.

I tried the light switch but it wouldn't work!

"Great! Just great!" I said trying to see it in the mirror. 

Just then I saw a person in the reflection of the mirror and the crescent moon glowed! When I turned around the person wasn't there!

"Oh man!" I cried running out of the bath room toward the table.

"There There was a woman in the mirror!" I blurted out.

"The moon on my head, it glowed!" I finished near to tears not knowing why.

"Oh look! Is little orphan Annie gonna cry?" laughed the same guy from that morning-who I learned his name was Sammy.

That was all I could stand, the last thing I remember seeing was the guys grabbing Sammy and then I heard, 'April? Oh my god, she's going to .....!

@------ @-------- @--------- @---------- @------------

That's it for the 1st part!! R&R Plueeeeeze!!!!

*moonprincess* @--------- For you AnthyRose!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Blah Blah Blah!! I don't own Sailor Moon and you don't either, so HA HA HA! (sorry) Enjoy!! ^_^^

"April?" I heard a voice.

"Meatball head wake up!" cried a voice.

I grabbed whatever I was laying on and it grunted. I quickly opened my eyes and realized I laying in Michaels lap!

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" I screeched jumping up, but way to quick.

"It's ok April, calm down." said Michael catching me again as I fell.

"Oh aren't they cute?" sighed Amber.

"It's about time they got together." said Angelia.

"Huh?" I asked turning red and sitting up slowly.

"What?" asked Michael.

"Oh stop denying it you two, I know you guys like each other." said Owen.

"I think you two make a cute couple!!" gushed Lis.

They all walked out of the room. I was sitting there thinking.

'Michael doesn't like me like that does he?' ' Wish he did, but he probably thinks of me as a young immature brat that cries a lot.'

While I was thinking I didn't notice that he was playing with my hair! I looked up and over at him. He did something that I would have never guessed in a million years!! He grabbed me in a hug and kissed the living daylights out of me!! I looked up after I finally caught my breath.

"Michael?" I asked, as red as a beet.

He turned red himself. "I knew that you had a crush on me." he said.

I blushed even harder that I felt like I was going to burn up!!

"Um... I guess it was that obvious, huh?" I giggled.

"Yeah a little."

I snuggled up against his side as he put an arm around me.

The group started to come back into the room.

"Guys are you ok it got quiet all of a sudden!?" asked Lis.

They all looked down at us.

"Oh how sweet!" sighed Angelia, kissing Owen.

Shelly and Pat just looked over at each other and smiled.

We broke away from each other quickly.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough, short bus!" laughed Dave.

"Oh my!" I laughed, clearing my throat.

It was silent for a few minutes. The clock chimed.

"Ack!" I screeched.

"Calm down April. It's just the clock." said Michael, grabbing my hand.

My face went red again. It was going to take some time to get used to this!

My mind drifted back to what happened in the Student Center. It was focused on Sammy? 'Oh my gods! What did they do to that poor guy?'

"What did you do to Sammy? Did you...?" I started.

"No! We had him ready to beat the living daylights out of him and then we heard Angelia say you were going to faint." said Tyler.

"We released him and he took off down the hall." Owen said.

"He was just a chicken!" said Pat.

"Anyway, we ran toward you and Michael got there before you hit the floor, and so here we are!" said Dave.

"If you would have hit the floor it would have really hurt!" said Lis.

"Um.... thanks Michael." I smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Hey April? What were you babbling when you came out of the bathroom?" asked Amber.

"I saw a woman in the bathroom mirrors reflection!" 

"So?" asked Owen.

"When I turned around she wasn't there!" 

"That's not possible!" said Shelly.

"I know what I saw." I snapped.

"Hey Michael, are you sure that she didn't hit the floor?!" laughed Tyler.

"That's not the important part!" I said, glaring at Tyler.

"What else happened?" asked Angelia.

"The crescent moon glowed!" I stammered.

I just sat there trying to let it all sink in. My friends were having a hard time believing me and I didn't blame them! I am having trouble believing myself!

That night at the University on a roof top-

"Oh I am so glad that they found each other!" sighed Neptune to her partner Uranus.

"You know it's all Pluto's doing!" she answered.

"She scared Serenity half to death!" laughed a small figure behind them.

"Oh!" Neptune jumped.

"Saturn you scared me to death girl." said Uranus walking up to her.

"Your still living aren't you?" she asked.

Saturn is known for her attitude and her sarcasm about death, but then again when you are only 10 and you know you have the power to destroy a planet, well, you would be that way too.

"April. Her name is April in this life. She doesn't know she is Serenity yet and it will be that way until the time is right." said a tall figure coming out of the darkness.

"Why does she not know yet Pluto?" asked Neptune.

"It's not time yet." Saturn replied for her.

"What about the evil presence that we are feeling?" asked Uranus.

"I must warn you though, she said pointing her glaive at Pluto, if they do not awaken before the Silence comes, then the earth is doomed!" she laughed disappearing.

"Freaky!" said Uranus.

"She's our daughter." said Neptune.

"Queen Serenity trusted us with her and I think we have done a good job." said Pluto.

A little ball of light landed near them.

"Yes I think you have done a wonderful job my scouts." said the figure in the ball.

The scouts all turned around and fell to one knee.

"My queen?" asked Pluto.

"Please rise, you are my friends and you need not to do this."

They all stood up and then there was a flash of light and there in all her glory was the Moon Queen.

"I want to thank all of you for watching my daughter and her scouts, you know our future depends on her." she smiled.

"We know." said Uranus, squeezing Neptune's hand.

" I have a new mission for you and Neptune." she said.

"My queen?" Neptune asked.

The two scouts stepped forward and listened very carefully.

"I would like the two of you to go to the University and keep an eye on them for me. I am only a spirit and I cannot be there to help them if they need it, but you two can."

"We accept the mission my queen." said Uranus.

There was a flash of light and she became a ball once more.

"Pluto watch over them as you always have." she said floating off.

"Good luck." she whispered as she vanished.

The scouts just stood there thinking about what just happened.

"So I take it the queen has just told you of your new mission?" said Saturn appearing again.

"Yes she has." said Pluto.

"You must act just like normal people and Uranus you will be a boy, but when you transform you will be a girl." said Saturn.

"What!? No way!" Neptune blurted out.

"Oh cool! Look at it this way, Neptune, we can now date without getting stares." Uranus said.

"She is right, it is not public like it is back home, it is very different." said Pluto.

"I am going back to the 30th century to visit Rachel."

"Rachel? Who is Rachel?" asked Pluto.

"It's a name that the Princess Rini uses so she can go to school without being known as the princess. As far as the children are concerned, she is her friend and look alike in case something happens." said Saturn. 

"You two will start at the University tomorrow as Alex and Michelle. Be careful, you could be killed!" laughed Saturn vanishing.

"She must get her sense of humor from Pluto." said Uranus looking towards Pluto, but she wasn't there.

"I wonder where she went." asked Neptune.

"Back to her gate I imagine." said Uranus.

"Well let's go home" said Uranus, putting her arm around Neptune.

"Your planet or mine?" asked Neptune.

"Yours. I need to speak with your father King Triton." she answered.

The two figures disappeared in bright ball of light.

"Pluto?" I cried sitting up in my bed.

"It was a dream!? I found out her name, it's Pluto!"

The next morning I groggily reached for the alarm to shut it off. I heard a loud knock coming from my door.

"Coming!" I answered walking to the door almost tripping over my knee length hair.

I opened the door and there stood Michael ready for school!

"Hey!" he said giving me a kiss.

"Uh April? What are you wearing?"

I looked down and to my horror I was wearing nothing but a tee shirt that barely came to my knees!

"Oh my gods!" I squealed running to my bed room.

I quiclky got dressed and put my hair up. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch beside Michael.

"I know who that woman was that I saw." I said, breaking the silence.

"How do you know." he asked.

"I had this weird dream and she was there with other people and they called her Pluto."

"Hey! Short bus! Are you up yet?!" I heard Dave yell outside.

Michael and I walked out the door and towards the student center.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" asked Tyler.

"Yes I am." I replied with a smile on my face.

"We had better get to the meeting or Miss Joy will have a cow!" laughed Lis.

"Hey guys, I know who that woman was that I saw yesterday." I said.

"Are you still going on about that?" asked Dave.

"You guys know as well as I do that April doesn't lie." said Pat.

"Yes, but it's just not possible!" said Shelly.

"What's her name?" asked Angelia.

"Her name is Pluto." I said.

" You mean like the planet?" asked Pat.

"Hey short bus? How much sleep did you get last night?" laughed Dave.

We walked the rest of the way to the Student Center in silence. We all took our seats and the dean of the University got up to say something.

"I am here to inform you that Miss. Joy has left our University." he started.

Cheers went up from the students.

"However Mr. Kaioh will be teaching in her place from now on." he added presenting him to the students.

The girls in the room just got quiet and sat there staring with hearts in their eyes.

"My name is Alex Kaioh and I will be teaching Accounting from now on." he smiled.

"I would like to present you to my wife, Mrs. Michelle Kaioh."

The girls went slack jawed and some even cried.

"She will be teaching music if anyone is interested." he added.

The boys just sat there and some of them gave out cat calls as she walked up to the podium.

"Thank you dear." she said, ignoring the stares that some boys gave her.

"As you all know my name is Michelle, but I would like if you called me Mrs. Kaioh.

They both sat at the table next to ours. They smiled and looked over at us.

"At this time if I could have the Vice President of P.B.L come up and let us know about this dance thing that you students have going on." said the dean.

I got up and walked to the podium.

"Oh behalf of the students and P.B.L I would like to welcome our new teachers." I said.

That sent the whole student body into an uproar of applause and whistles.

"As our dean said we do have a dance coming up and the student council has decided on a theme for this years dance. It is called Moon Kingdom."

"Huh?!" asked Alex and Michelle as their heads snapped up.

@-------- @---------- @----------- @------------

That's it for the second chapter!! R&R! Please!!

*moonprincess* @----------


	3. The Battle for Peace-Last Chapter

Body "Talk to your teachers about the moon kingdom myth, I hear it's a real good story and let me know if you have any ideas! Thank you!" I said stepping down and walking back to my seat. 

"How in the world!" Michelle started. 

"Shhh, they still don't know yet, they think it's just a myth." Alex whispered. 

"Oh if they only knew!" Michelle whispered. 

That day in Accounting class I stayed awake, huh, imagine that! 

"Mr. Kaioh would you tell us about the moon kingdom myth?" asked Shelly. 

This is not what he was expecting. 'I wonder what Michelle is doing?' I had no idea we would be teachers, my queen he thought smiling. 

"It's a long story, if you really wanna know then see me after school." he said. 

Across the hall in music class- 

"Mrs. Kaioh would you mind telling me about the moon kingdom myth?" asked Micheal. 

This she was not expecting either, 'I wonder what Alex is going through? I had no idea that we would be teachers my queen!' she thought. 

"If you would really like to know meet me after school, it's quite a long story." 

That day after school the gang and I headed towards the Student Center. 

"Alex? What are you doing here?" asked Michelle. 

"April and her friends wanted to hear the Moon kingdom story." 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Dari.. I mean Micheal wanted to hear the story as well." she said. 

Just then the doors to the Student Center opened up to reveal a group of college kids. 

"Show time." Alex and Michelle said at the same time. 

The group of kids separated and went to the tables in their own groups. 

"We seem to be missing some one." said Michelle. 

Just then the door came open and Micheal walked in. 

"Micheal! Over here!" I called out. 

He ran over to the table, he was all hot and sweaty with his brown hair falling into his eyes. 

"Did you have fun at the gym?" asked Shelly. 

'I didn't know he worked out.' I thought. 

We all sat down and turned to the front to listen to the story. 

"Well back in the time of castles and monarchs there was a glorious kingdom on the moon." started Alex. 

"There was also a kingdom on the Earth." said Michelle. 

"The moon kingdom was ruled by a great queen named Serenity, she had a daughter named Serenity as well. It was the name carried down from generations. The Princess had a boyfriend, but there was a catch, he was from the planet Earth." said Alex. 

"Now Princess Serenity was forbidden to ever see her love. The Earth and the Moon were at war because the earthlings were afraid of the power that the Lunarians had. She snuck away anyway and went down to see him. Her guards, the Sailor Scouts, were also princesses of their own planets, and always went with her and protected her. If any one got their hands on her then the world would be doomed." said Michelle. 

"Prince Darien was the Prince of the planet Earth and he had his own guards as well. His guards and the Princesses guards all fell in love with eachother. The war finally ended and the Earth joined the Moon alliance. The Prince and Princess along with their guards were to be bethrothed to one another at a ball on the moon." said Alex. 

"The only difference between this and a modern day marriage is that it was a soul bond. When one partner died or was hurt the other would die or knew the other was hurt no matter where they were. The Prince and Princess were not soul bonded, that would happen on their wedding day, but the guards were." said Michelle. 

"At the celebration an evil woman that loved Prince Darien was very jealous and destroyed the kingodm. The guards all fought bravely but they all died. The Prince and Princess were killed too, but Queen Serenity sent them to the future of the Earth and some say that they are walking around on earth this day not knowing who they are!" said Alex. 

"Some say that on the full moon you can see the princess in the shadows on the moon." said Michelle. 

"Wow! You guys make it sound so real!" said a boy in the back, it was Sammy. 

"That's how we know it any way." said Alex. 

"Too bad the Sailor Scouts aren't real." I sighed out loud. 

Everyone just stared at me, including Alex and Michelle. 

"Why do you say that?" asked Micheal. 

"Well, wouldn't that be neat!" asked Amber. 

"That would mean that the story was real!" said Owen. 

"If it was real then the Princess would really exist!" said Shelly. 

"It's not logical." said Pat. 

"He's right, if it was true the astronauts would have found something by now up there." said Angelia. 

Just then a woman with long brown hair walked into the Student Center. 

"Students, this is the new History teacher, Miss. Setsauna." said Alex. 

"I am sorry I was not able to attend this morning but Time just got away from me!" she said, looking straight at me. 

We all introduced our selves and left to go to our dorms. 

When they made sure we were all out of ear shot Alex asked, 

"Pluto, what are you doing here?" 

"The queen sent me. It's almost time. It will start tonight with the dreams." she said vanishing. 

"Oh no it's all so soon!" cried Michelle. 

"It must be done, the Silence is coming." said Saturn appearing in front of them in the form of a little girl. 

"They will recieve their powers tonight in their dreams." she laughed vanishing. 

"I really wish she would stop doing that." said Alex. 

**************************************************************** 

Back at the dorms that evening- 

"Ohhh! I wonder what it is?!" I asked to no one in particular. 

"What?" asked Tyler. 

I sat up on the couch I was laying on, "I know that woman from somewhere, but I can't place her!" 

"Which one?" asked Angelia. 

"Setsauna." 

"I wonder where you could know her from?" asked Micheal. 

Shelly walked over to my book shelf and picked up an encyclopedia. 

"I thought so!" she said. 

"What did you find?" asked Owen. 

"There is a 'sea' on the moon called Mare Serentis." said Shelly. 

"Thats latin, for Sea of Serenity!" said Pat. 

We all just stood there in total silence. 

"As Pat said though it's not logical, Angelia said the astronauts would have found something up there." said Owen. 

"It's been like over 1000 years, do you really think there would be anything left for them to find?" I asked, taking a drink of water. 

"Did you really think I would let the earthlings find anthing?" a voice asked. 

The water that I had just drank came out of my mouth and I turned around. 

"Set...Setsauna?" I stammered. 

Shelly helped me to my feet as I got off the couch. Well the woman looked like Setsauna, but there was something different. I thought for a moment. 

"Your not Setsauna! Your Pluto!" I gaped at her. 

"Huh?!" she asked staring at me. 

The group just stood there staring at me, like I grew another meatball. ^_^ 

"I know I am not crazy, your the woman I saw in the bathroom the other day!" I said. 

"You are correct but how did you know?" she asked. 

"I had a dream about you and two others, but I couldn't make them out very well, but they called you Pluto, and then I saw a ball of light but I woke up!" 

She stood there very quiet like she was thinking about something, 'I didn't send her any dreams yet, I wonder who it was?' 

"As you may know my name is Pluto, Sailor Pluto, I guard the door of Time and Space. As for the other two that you saw in your dreams, 

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus come forth!" 

There was a flash of yellow and blue light, and when it died down there stood two sailors! 

"Sailors? As in the Sailor Scouts?!" asked Angelia. 

They just nodded there heads. 

"It just can't be!" said Pat 

"I thought it was just a myth!" said Shelly. 

"So the story is true?" asked Micheal. 

"Why are you here, are we in danger?" Owen asked. 

"We need your help." said the short blonde haired one stepping forward. 

"I am Sailor Uranus and this is Neptune." 

We all introduced ourselves and it was silent for a moment. 

"Why do you need our help?" Amber finally asked. 

"We are trying to find our Princess and the Earth Prince." said Saturn appearing. 

We came face to face with a young girl of no more than 10 years old with short black hair and dark violet eyes! With a glaive in her hands! 

"Oh! Um do you know that the child has a very sharp object in her hands?" asked Dave. 

"Child? You think Saturn is a child?!" laughed Neptune. 

"Saturn is older than all of us put together in this room, well except for me." said Pluto. 

"Yeah what are you now, 2 maybe 3 thousand years old?!" laughed Uranus. 

We all stood there with our mouths open. 

"How is that possible?!" asked Shelly looking at the girl in amazement. 

" If I remember correctly,Saturn has died and been reborn more times than you two have!" said Pluto. 

"What?!" we all cried, looking at the little girl. 

"Trust me, Saturn knows how to use the glaive." smiled Neptune. 

"We have seen her use it one to many times." said Uranus with a sad smile on her face. 

"We need you to help us find our Princess and the Earth Prince or the world is doomed." said Saturn laughing as she vanished. 

"Don't worry, said Uranus smiling, she is always like that, but then again if you could see what she has seen... she trailed off. 

"How could we help you find the Princess and the Prince?" asked Tyler. 

"You will know when the time is right. We must go now. Time key come forth!" she said. 

A big metal key with a globe on top appeared and Pluto twirled the key and vanished. 

"See you later guys!" said Neptune vanishing in a blue light. 

"Wait! Will we ever see you guys again?" I asked Uranus. 

"You will muffin head, I promise." she said as she winked and vanished. 

We all just stood there mouths hanging open trying to get it all to sink in. 

"I can't believe it!" I said sitting on the couch. 

"Well you got your wish April." said Micheal. 

"I guess you did didn't you?" said Tyler sitting down with the others. 

We talked for about another hour and then they all went back to their own dorms. 

**************************************************************** 

That night on a roof top there stood 4 figures. 

"We have no time to waste, the Silence is coming!" said Saturn to Pluto and then vanishing. 

"It's time! Time Key come forth! Show the chosen ones their past!" shouted Pluto pointing the staff towards the dorms, and then vanishing. 

"I can't watch I am going to Neptune, are you coming?" Neptune asked Uranus. 

"I will be there shortly." she answered as Neptune dissappeared. 

Uranus hung her head and sighed, "I am so sorry muffin head, but this is the only way." 

A tear fell down her face as she vanished. 

That night no one slept to well. 

****************************************************************************

"Princess Serenity! Princess Serenity!" shouted a voice. 

"Darn that girl! Where is she?" said another voice. 

The two guards searched frantically for their Princess. 

"I am out here in the gardens." the Princess said. 

"Get your Royal tail in here now, the Earthlings are here and your mother wants to see you!" shouted Mars. 

"Ok! Mars, don't have a moon rock!" the princess shouted gathering her skirts and running down the marble hall. 

"Thats a good one Serenity!" said Venus running after the princess. 

"Where are Mercury and Jupiter?" Serenity asked stopping in the great hall. 

"The are in the West Wing looking for you, your highness." breathed Mars. 

Venus pulled out a communicator and called the other two guards, "We have the Princess, she was out in the Lunar gardens. Venus out!" 

Just then the two ran around the corner. 

"I swear Serenity, if your gonna be late to your own bethrothal, I hate to think about your wedding." said Jupiter. 

"I am not the only one late!" she replied smiling at them. 

They all stopped and they just realized something! 

"Oh my gods she's right! We are too!" said Mercury. 

"We are still in our suits." said Venus. 

"Let's change and fast!" said Mars with her ring glowing. 

"Princess of Mars!" 

"Princess of Mercury!" 

"Princess of Venus!" 

"Princess of Jupiter!" 

"Transform!" they all shouted throwing there hands up in the air and then they were all dressed in their Princess dresses. 

Lita, the Princess of Jupiter in Emerald green. Rei, the Princess of Mars in Fire red. Ami, the Princess of Mercury in Icy blue and Mina, Princess of Venus in Sparkling gold. 

They all walked, well ran, down the hall and came to a halt before they reached the red curtains which were closed thank gods! The announcer opened the curtains and you could see everything! The throne that the queen sat on was made of pure white marble just like the floors and the pillars. The floor was full of people from neighboring planets and the prince and his guards were standing at the foot of the queen's throne. 

"Announcing, the 1st in command of our Princess Serenitys guards, Princess Mina! From the planet of love and heart, Venus! Princess Mina is bethrothed to the Earth Princes 1st in command Lord Tyler! 

Mina walked down and took Tylers hand. 

"Announcing, the 2nd in command of our Princess Serenitys guards, Princess Lita! From the planet of Thunder and Lightning, Jupiter! Princess Lita is bethrothed to the Earth Princes 2nd in command, Lord Owen!" 

Lita walked down the red carpet and joined Owen. 

"Announcing, the 3rd in command of our Princess Serenitys guards, Princess Rei! From the planet of fire and flame, Mars! Princess Rei is bethrothed to the Earth Princes 3rd in Command, Lord Dave!" 

Rei walked down the carpet and joined Dave. 

"Announcing, the 4th and final in command-as well as our Princess's tutor, I present Princess Ami. From the planet of water and ice, Mercury! Princess Ami is bethrothed to the Earth Princes 4th and final in command-as well as his tutor, Lord Pat!" 

Ami blushed and walked down and stood beside Pat. 

The announcer took a deep breath, "Announcing, her supreme highness and future ruler of the Moon Kingdom, our beloved Princess Serenity! Daughter of our great Queen Serenity! Bethrothed to his highness Prince Darien of the Golden kingdom of the Planet Earth!" 

Princess Serenity walked down the red carpet as every head bowed in respect. The princess smiled and bowed back to the rest of the crowd. The queen stepped down from her throne as the princess approached the prince. 

"My queen, said a figure bowing, everything is ready." and she vanished. 

"Thank you Pluto." she smiled. 

'Pluto?' I thought. 'What is she doing in my dream?' Is this the prince and princess we are looking for?' I wonder why I can't see them very well?!' 

"I would like to thank you all for coming, started the queen, I know many of you have traveled well outside your own solar system to be here tonight, and I thank you." 

"If you are all ready." motioned the queen to the couples. 

All of the couples held hands and closed their eyes, their rings began to glow! Then they all stood around the Princess and the Prince. There was a bright light and then I saw a crystal. The princess had a cresent moon necklace around her neck and it glowed! The prince had a gold crystal and it joined with the silver crystal! 

"The bethrothal is complete! Let the celebration begin!" shouted the queen. 

The crowd cheered and applaused as the group turned toward them. 

"The wedding will be held on my daughter's 18th birthday!" said the queen sitting back down on her throne. 

The princess broke away from her prince and ran towards her mother. 

"Oh mother! Thank you so much!" she cried hugging the queen. 

They all walked down the recieving line to greet their guests. 

"This is Lord and Lady Stanton of the Planet Krypton." said the announcer. 

They bowed to us and we did the same in return. 

"This is Queen Beryl...began the announcer, he did a double take. "Queen Beryl?!" he yelled. 

We started to bow and a voice stopped us. 

"How dare you come to my palace!" said the queen walking down the carpet towards us. 

"Mother, this is Queen Beryl of the planet Nemisis." the Princess exclaimed. 

"I know who SHE is and you need not to bow to this witch!" she said. 

The princess and her protectors did not like the tone that the queen used with this woman. The princesses guards stepped in front of her. 

"My dear Serenity, I have come to give the princess a gift." said Beryl, as she floated above the crowd. 

"My daughter wants nothing that you have to offer! Now or ever!" shouted the queen. 

"This is a gift she cannot refuse!! I offer a gift of death and destruction!" Beryl laughed. 

A loud gasp was heard from the crowd. 

"I promise, this kingdom and all of the people shall be destroyed before the night is over! I will take no prisoners, except for the prince, if he will be mine!" she laughed. 

His guards quiclky stepped in front of him as he shouted, "No way you witch, I belong to Serenity!" 

"Get out of here now or you'll be sorry!" shouted Lita stepping in front of Beryl. 

"Well if it isn't princess Lita, or should I say, Sailor Jupiter?" she laughed. 

Lita's eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?" she whispered roughly. 

I heard someone in the crowd say, "Oh no! Scouts? Here? We'll all be killed!" 

"Queen Serenity! We demand to know why there is a scout in your court!" shouted another person from the crowd. 

"I'll see you later!" laughed Beryl as she vanished. 

Queen Serenity walked back to her throne very quickly. 

"Please, do not be afraid, they are my daughters protectors!" 

"Your majesty we meant no disrespect, its just that we are afraid of the Messiah, the one they call......" the man from the crowd started again. 

"Saturn?" asked a voice from behind the crowd. 

"Yes because of..." he started to reply, but stopped when he saw who it was that spoke the name. 

"Oh! It's her!" shouted a woman. 

The crowd automatically went to their knees. 

"Please get up! You don't have to do that! I promise you I will not hurt you or destroy your planets. I am here because the queen sent for me." said Saturn. 

The crowd quickly got to its feet. 

"Pluto I need you now." whispered the queen as Saturn approached the queens throne. 

"Your majesty, you sent for me?" asked Saturn, bowing. 

"Yes Saturn, but I am waiting for Pluto to arrive." 

There was a flash of light and when it died down there stood a tall, green haired woman. 

"Your majesty?" asked the figure bowing. 

"Pluto." said the queen standing, " I need for you to go Uranus and Neptune and bring back their scouts, please. I also need for you to speak with your father Cronos and ask him about Beryls threat and see if there is any truth to it." 

The queen turned to the small black haired girl on her right, "Saturn, I would like you to go with Pluto." 

"Of course my queen." they replied as they bowed and vanished. 

The princess was down there with her court and she turned towards her mother and nodded as she walked towards her mother. Once on her throne she called out, "I wish for my scouts to come forward." 

The four princesses looked towards their loved ones. 

"What is she talking about Lita?" asked Owen as he looked towards the two thrones. 

"Don't be afraid of us please." she whispered as she kissed him. 

They all walked up to the thrones and went to one knee. 

"Please rise." said the queen. "My daughter has called upon you and you know what you must do." she smiled. 

"Let's do it!" shouted Mina, as Tyler just stared at her in shock. 

The girls threw their hands in the air, "Ring of Love! Transform!" Mina yelled as she was lifted by a great big golden heart and then she dropped to the ground gracefully out from the middle of it dressed in a sailor suit of white and gold. 

"Ring of Ice! Transform!" shouted Ami as a mini snow storm came and picked her up and swirled her around, as she passed by Pat she winked and smiled. When the snow storm was over she dropped gracefully to the ground wearing an icy blue and white sailor suit. 

'My gods, she's beautiful!' thought Pat smiling. 

"Ring of Fire! Transform!" Rei yelled as she was surrounded by red mist. A red ring surrounded her and came up to form a bed of fire at her feet which lifted her up and she dropped through gracefully to the ground and she was dressed in a firey red and white sailor suit." 

Everyone just stood there waiting on Lita. She looked at Owen and mouthed, 'I am sorry'. 

"Ring of Thunder! Transform!" she shouted as a big clap of thunder was heard, which sent the princess into a wailing fit. There was a big cloud that picked her up and to the ceiling and she fell through the cloud to the ground gracefully. When she stood up she was clothed in a emerald green and white sailor suit. 

"I would like to present my protectors the Sailor Scouts." said the princess as the scouts went to one knee in front of the crowd and the crowd bowed to them as well. 

"Please rise." said the princess. 

"Your majesty if I may present you to MY guards." said the prince as he approached the throne. 

"Yes you may, please." she replied. 

The prince and his four guards walked up to the clearing on the other side of the Sailor Scouts. 

"It's our turn ladies." winked Pat. 

They threw their hands in the air, "Ring of Heart! Transform!" shouted Tyler as he was surrounded by huge golden hearts and then there was a golden mist which covered him and when he stepped out he was in golden armor. (AN: just like the prince's but it was gold!) 

"Ring of Water! Transform!" shouted Pat as a rushing sound was heard and a waterfall appeared out of no where and he stepped in it as a mist arose and covered him. The waterfall dissapeared, leaving him as dry as a bone and dressed in icy blue armor. 

"Ring of Flame! Transform!" yelled Dave as a red flame appeared around his body and a red mist covered him. When he stepped out of the flame he was in firey red armor. 

"Ring of Lightning! Transform!" yelled Owen as he looked at Jupiter. 

Another clap of thunder was heard as the princess launched herself into the arms of her prince. A streak of emerald light engulfed him as a green mist surrounded him. He walked through the emerald light and was dressed in emerald armor that matched his eyes perfectly. 

"May I present my guards, the Elements." said the prince, gently prying the princess off of his arm. 

The Elements bowed to the scouts and they did the same. 

"Serenity, dear, why don't you go and join the prince and his protectors with your scouts." said the queen as three other lights appeared. 

The princess looked toward the newcomers and smiled, "Yes mother." 

"Where is Saturn?" asked the queen. 

"She has decided to go home, your majesty." said the aqua haired figure bowing. 

"Neptune, it's so good to see you. How is your father King Triton?" 

"He is well, thank you." she replied. 

The other figure bowed, "Your highness, Pluto has something she wishes to tell you." 

"Hello Uranus. How are you?" asked the queen. 

"I am fine, thank you." 

Pluto looked at the queen. "Your highness, we should go somewhere private." 

The queen just nodded her head and lead Pluto to a silvery white curtain behind her throne. 

"You majesty, permission to speak freely?" asked Pluto. 

"We are in private so yes you may." she replied. 

"Serenity I have bad news. My father said it shall come to pass and your daughter and her court along with the prince and his court shall die." 

"Nooooooo!" the queen wailed. 

The queens wail could be heard in the throne room. 

"Mother!?" yelled the princess running for the queens private chamber. 

Uranus pulled out her sword and Neptune grabbed her mirror. 

"Don't worry princess we will protect her." shouted Uranus, running off with Neptune. 

"What's going on in here?!" yelled Neptune coming face to face with Pluto. 

"Your highness? Are you alright?" asked Uranus running in with her sword ready. 

Pluto just stood there and nodded her head. 

"I take it that you have just told her?" asked a small voice. 

"Saturn, you scared me to death!" Neptune jumped. 

"Your still breathin aren't you?" she laughed. 

Saturn is well known for her views on death. She is sarcastic about it as you can tell. 

"Have you told her about what else Cronos said?" Saturn asked vanishing. 

"What exactly did he tell you?" the queen asked. 

"We will not be able to help you fight, because my father won't allow it. He says it's the way of the gods." said Pluto. 

They all walked back into the throne room. 

"Mother are you alright?" asked the princess walking towards her. 

Just then Saturn appeared, "I have a message for you." 

Saturn started to shake and her eyes went black. 

"Messiah, what message do you have for me?" asked the queen. 

"Beryl is at the north gate I would have your guests go home before they get slaughtered." she laughed as she vanished. 

The crowd was in a panic by now. 

"Please calm down, I would have to agree with Saturn, I would like all of you to go home. It is to dangerous for you to stay here. We will celebrate after we win the battle I promise." said the princess as the guests bowed and dissapeared. 

The ball room was almost completely empty except for the scouts and the Elements and the prince and princess and her mother. 

"I have guards at all of the gates we should be ok for a while." said the queen. 

Just then the whole palace shook, sending the queen and the prince to the floor. 

"Please, take care of my daughter." said the queen, looking into the princes eyes. 

"I will, I promise." he smiled. 

A guard rushed in as the prince helped the queen to her feet. 

"Your highness?" he yelled bowing. 

"Yes." 

"Beryl." he shouted. 

"What of her?" asked the queen. 

"She has gotten through the gates and she's on her way to the castle!" he sighed as he dropped dead at her feet. (Line from Labryinth!! Couldn't resist!) 

"We will get them!" shouted Mercury. 

"Oh its not fair Cronos they are too young!" cried Neptune as she vanished. 

"Cronos! You sick son of a bitch! Have you any idea what you have done?!" shouted Uranus as she disappeared. 

"Oh father, is there no other way?" cried Pluto as she looked towards the queen as Pluto vanished. 

Saturn appeared and just stood there. 

"Don't worry mother, I may not have my powers yet, but my friends will protect me. We will be back before you know it." said the princess. 

"You had better say your good-byes now cause they will be your last." laughed Saturn. 

"Mother?" cried the princess running to the queen. 

"I am alright, go get Beryl." she said hugging her daughter. Knowing in the back of her mind that she would die this very night. 

"We will get her I promise." Jupiter yelled. 

"Jupiter, didn't your mother ever tell you not to make a promise that you couldn't keep?" laughed a high-pitched voice. 

The scouts and the prince and princess ran outside into the gardens. 

"Ok Beryl show yourself!" shouted Nephlite. 

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind us. 

"You witch! I will...." started Jedite. 

They all came face to face with the tallest Beryl in the world! 

"Is it me or did you grow uglier?" shouted Malachite. 

"You little retch! How dare you insult me, you shall die first!" she yelled as she launched a black bolt of energy at him. 

"Malacite move it!" yelled Venus as she pushed him to the ground. 

"Ahhhh!" cried Venus, holding her side. 

"Venus!" cried Malachite running to her. 

She looked up at him weakly, "I love you and I always will. Don't forget me." she smiled and went limp in his arms. She lost all of her power and transformed back into a princess. 

"Noo!" Malacite cried. 

Beryl just shook her head, "Don't feel to bad, you will be with her soon enough." she laughed. 

"You witch! I'll fight you til my dying breath!" the princess spat. 

"You,pitiful little princess Serenity? That's funny." Beryl laughed. 

"I know I will!" shouted Jupiter looking over at Venus. 

"Jupiter thunder crash!" she yelled, sending a bolt of green thunder towards Beryl, which passed right through her! 

"How can that be?" asked Mercury. 

"I would love to stay and play kiddies, but I have a kingdom to destroy, people to kill you know how busy it can get. Some of my friends can play though. ATTACK!" she yelled as she vanished. 

"Malacite is dead!" said the prince. 

"May Cronos have mercy on their souls and on Beryl if I ever get a hold of her." said Mars. 

They looked up from their fallen friends and warriors to see a field of monsters coming towards them. 

"Everyone split up! Each couple take a corner and Darien and I will take the gardens. Good luck." 

**************************************************************** 

Back At The Time Gate: 

"Oh why does this have to happen?" cried Neptune. 

"Well he kinda asked for it by calling Beryl ugly." Saturn answered. 

"I am going back to Uranus are you coming Neptune?" Uranus asked. 

"Yes. Saturn I would like for you to stay with Pluto or come with us, I don't want you off by yourself considering what the Messiah did the last time she showed up." said Neptune. 

"Ok, I will stay with Pluto." she answered as Neptune and Uranus vanished. 

"So I destroyed a galaxy, what's the big deal?" asked Saturn to Pluto, but she just shook her head and turned back to watch the fight. 

"Pluto? Are we the only two that know whats going to happen?" 

"Yes Saturn. Not even the queen knows at this point." she replied. 

Pluto removed the garnet orb from the top of her staff, "Garnet Orb Mirror! Show me the battle!" she shouted as the orb turned into a mirror that showed the battle. All Pluto and Saturn could do was watch as their friends and fellow warriors were killed off one by one. 

**************************************************************** 

"Mercury! Watch out!" yelled Zoicite as she was inclosed in a block of ice. 

"Now her beauty shall remain for all times!" laughed the monster. 

"You monster!" shouted Zoicite. 

"Aqua wipeout!" Zoicite shouted completely wiping out the creature. 

"Mercury! I will get you out somehow, I promise." he shouted, clawing at the ice, trying to get to her. 

He looked up, "Mars! Jedite! I need your help quick!" 

They both looked up, "We will be right there!" Mars yelled. 

"I guess you really are my ice angel." he laughed down at Mercury, who was slowly losing power and changing back into a princess. 

"I will always be your ice angel. I love..." Ami finished and then she died. 

"Flame ignite!" yelled Jedite which melted the ice only to reveal the body of the princess of Mercury. 

"Ami!" yelled Mars dropping down beside her. 

"I was too late!" Jedite cried. 

"It's alright, I will be with her soon." said Zoicite dropping down beside her and dying. 

"We must get back to the others and quick!" yelled Mars running towards the gardens. 

There was a flash of red fire and a scream from behind Mars. She quiclky ran back towards the scream. 

"Oh no, please!" cried Mars as she saw the body of Jedite being engulfed in flames as he lost his power and dropped dead. 

"Mars flame sniper!" she shouted burning up the creature. 

"Jupiter! You must get to the princess and her prince! It's too late for us! Tell Serenity I said good-bye." she breathed out as she lost her power and changed back into her red dress. 

"Rei and Dave are dead! We are the last two we have to get to the prince and princess quiclky!" yelled Jupiter to Nephlite. 

They both ran to the gardens to find the princess and prince. 

"Princess! They are all gone!" shouted Jupiter as she came upon the prince and princess. 

"My prince! It's true! We are the only ones left." said Nephlite. 

"Ha ha ha!" laughed a voice coming up in front of us." 

"Beryl! Why must you do this!" screamed the princess. 

Beryl came down to her original size and stood before the group. 

"To seek revenge on my dear sister! And to gain the prince of course!" she laughed. 

"Your sister? You mean the queen?" asked Nephlite. 

"Your my aunt? Why do this then, why?" cried the princess. 

"Your mother took from me the only other man that I have ever loved! Now that he is dead I have decided to take revenge on her through you, by taking your prince!" she laughed. 

"Never!" he shouted. 

"Androidia! Come forth!" screamed Beryl. 

A android with big ugly claws appeared. 

"The princess." said Beryl. 

"Yes, what of her." the android asked. 

She looked straight at the princess and said the two words that sent her into a wailing fit. 

"Kill her!" she shouted. 

A huge bolt of dark energy headed straight for her. 

"Watch out!" came three voices as they pushed the princess to the ground. 

The princess opened one eye and looked around, "We are alright!" she cried. 

"Yeah, but that ugly droid isn't!" yelled Jupiter as the jewel in her tiara changed into a lightning bolt. 

"Jupiter! Thunder Cyclone!" she yelled, wiping out the creature. 

"Thank all of you soo much!" said the princess. 

They all got up and looked around to see millions of droids coming toward them! 

"Nephlite! Your hurt!" yelled the prince. 

"I am alright I just...." he started then he just lost power and dropped dead at the princesses feet. 

"Oh my gods! Nephlite!" cried Jupiter dropping to her knees next to him. 

"Is the almighty princess of Jupiter gonna cry? I guess you were right Jupiter, you would fight me to your dying breath, kind of ironic isn't it?" Beryl laughed. 

"If I am going to die then I am taking all of your stupid droids with me!" she shouted as Beryl vanished. 

"Please, save your strength!" said the prince. 

"Jupiter, don't leave me, please!" cried the princess. 

Jupiter closed her eyes, "I call upon my guardian and home planet, the almighty Jupiter! Jupiter Planet Power!" she yelled wiping out every single droid. 

"My princess please don't cry, this was supposed to happen." she whispered. 

" Prince, the rest of the scouts and I will find both of you again, please take care of her! I will always be with you!" she whispered as she powered down and died. 

"Noo! This can't be!!" wailed the princess. 

"Come along Serenity we must get to your mother!" said the prince, pulling on her arm. 

"Leaving so soon? I wouldn't dream of it! Stupid droids can't do anything right." she yelled as she hurled a black bolt of lightning at the princess. 

'Move it stupid!' I thought in my dream. 

The princess just sat there as it was getting closer and closer. 

"Don't worry I'll protect you! Ahhh!" screamed the prince as the bolt hit him, what he didn't know is that it got Serenity too! 

"Serenity I love you" he whispered as he died. 

"You fool! Serenity was supposed to have gotten hit, not you!" Beryl screamed. 

"Don't worry about that Beryl you suceeded in that!" she cried holding her side. 

"You pathetic little princess why don't you just die already?!" screamed Beryl as she launched another bolt of energy at her, this time there was no one to protect her. 

The bolt hit the princess and before she died she whispered one word that Pluto would remember for the rest of her life, "Why?" 

That was all Pluto could stand, she twirled the Time key and vanished. 

"Nooo!" came a cry in the fog. 

"Ha ha ha! Your too late dear sister! I have them all and there is nothing you can do to stop me now!" Beryl laughed. 

"Oh yes she can!" yelled a new voice. 

"Pluto what can I do?" asked the queen sobbing. 

She pointed to the crystal in the queens trembling hands, "You can use the crystal to trap her and her droids for all eternity, so this will never happen again." she said. 

"I think not!" laughed Beryl as she prepared to strike the queen. 

"Pluto Orb Wall!" she shouted as a protective wall was put up surrounding her and the queen. 

"Your majesty you must hurry, this wall will not hold very long!" she yelled. 

The queen took out her scepter and placed the crystal on top. "Moon Sealing Activation!" (AN: Yes I said Sealing!!) she yelled engulfing Beryl and the droids that she gathered up into half of the crystal. 

"What about the children? Why did this happen?!" yelled the queen, collapsing to the ground. 

"I can send them all to the Earth of the future for them to be reborn with no memory of this whatsoever." said Pluto. 

"Please do it!" sobbed the queen. 

"Time key come forth!" she shouted as a big metal key appeared. 

She pointed the key at the fallen ones on the ground and shouted, "Time key! Send the chosen ones to their future!" 

There was a flash of light and they were gone! 

"Oh! What's happening?" cried the queen as her body started to fade. 

Three figures appeared out of the shadows. 

"My queen, you are dying." said Neptune. 

"You lost your strength because you used the crystal to it's fullest power. You shall become, what the Earthlings called an Angel, and you shall stay with us and your body shall go to Cronos." said Uranus. 

"My queen the crystal that contained Beryl and her followers will shatter and fall to earth with your children." smirked Saturn. 

The queen looked to Pluto, "Pluto, you said that they would be safe!" 

"They will be. Beryl may be free, but she has to gather power before she can resurface. We will awaken the scouts and they will take care of her, she will not be as powerful as she was here. There is one more thing, your daughter will get her powers as well." 

The queen looked up and smiled, "Please watch over them as they grow, I know I will be but as you said I shall be an Angel and I cannot help them like you can. I would like you three to be Saturn's parents if you will." 

They nodded their heads as Pluto made the other part of the moon crystal and the wand vanish. 

"My daughter, you will be free again I promise, and who knows we may meet again, someday." she whispered as she died. 

**************************************************************** 

"No!!!!!" I cried, sitting up in bed with tears running down my face. 

'Calm down! It's just a dream! Go back to sleep!' I told myself. 

I eventually calmed down enough and went back to sleep, it wasn't for long though. 

"Hey meatball head wake up!" yelled Lis. 

I mumbled back, "Oh Lis go away! Lis?!" I sat up straight in my bed. 

I looked around to see nine faces staring at me. 

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pulling the covers around me. 

"Um, we all had a strange dream." said Pat. 

"Yeah, the same one in fact." said Dave. 

"Was it about the scouts and the war?" I asked. 

They just stared at me like I was crazy. 

"How did you know?" asked Angelia and Owen at the same time. 

"I had the same dream, but I couldn't make out the prince or the princess at all, could any of you?!" 

They all shook there heads. 

"Thats not the weirdest part though!" said Tyler. 

"We were in the dream! We were the Scouts!" said Amber. 

"I know, but it was just a dream." I yawned. 

"Do you call this a dream?!" exclaimed Lis, showing me the ring on her finger. 

"Oh my god! All of you have one! Just like in the dream!" I exclaimed. 

"April is right." said a figure appearing, it was Neptune. 

"Hi muffin head, I told you we would see you again." Uranus winked. 

Everyone just gaped at the new comers. 

"Are we like you?" asked Owen. 

A flash of purple light filled my room and there stood Pluto. 

"The dreams that you had, I sent them to you." she said. 

"Why?" I asked. 

Pluto's eyes filled up with tears as she thought back to that terrible night on the moon when she asked that same question. 

"Pluto? Are you ok?" asked Micheal. 

"I am fine it's just memories." 

She looked at the four girls and said, "I guess you all know your destinies, you are all destined to find and guard the Moon Princess. You are known as Sailor Scouts." 

They all stood there looking at eachother. 

Pluto then looked towards the four guys, "You are called the Elementals and you are to help the Scouts in searching for the princess and you are to find the Earth prince as well and the Scouts will help you." 

"What about April and Micheal?" asked Tyler looking at us. 

Pluto looked at Uranus as she walked towards me. 

"Muffin head here will help all of you in looking for the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince, she will have power like you but you will have a necklace instead of a ring." said Uranus. 

Neptune waved her mirror and crescent moon necklace appeared. 

"That's the necklace the princess was wearing at the ball!" I exclaimed. 

Uranus put the necklace around my neck and said, "That's right and it's up to you to wear it until the princess appears." 

Neptune moved towards Micheal, "Micheal, you shall help them also. You will have powers through this golden crystal!" 

"This was the same crystal the prince had in the dream too." he said. 

Pluto looked at all of them and said, "You must protect Micheal and April at all costs, they are the keys to finding the prince and princess. Beryl is after the golden crystal which Micheal has. Unfortunately, she knows who he is. She is also after the other half of the crystal which April has inside of her, but Beryl has no idea where it is or who has it. They must be protected, if Beryl gets her hands on them and unites the crystals she will be unstopable!" 

"The other half of the crystal is inside of me?!" I gasped. 

"Yes. Have you wondered why you were so drawn to the night sky? Well it's because of the Moon crystal." said Saturn appearing. 

"That's where your power comes from, that and your caring heart." said Neptune. 

I got out of bed and they all stared at me! 

"April! Your hair!" exclaimed Angelia. 

I looked down and it was dragging the floor! It used to be knee length,but this was crazy! 

"What happened??!!" I wailed. 

"You shall all undergo some changes to become your past selves. Your hair color and length may change only after you transform but when you are in your normal clothes you will go back to the way you were." said Uranus. 

"What about April? Her hair is already changing!" said Owen. 

Pluto looked over at me and said, "Her body seems to be taking it well so I am not worried. She will be fine." 

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I just stood there in front of my mirror as I watched my hair change to blonde and start fixing itself into the 'meatball' hairstyle I always wore. I looked at the necklace and it started to glow, and I heard a soft voice wisper, 'Moon Crystal Power.' 

"Moon Crystal Power?" I asked out loud. 

Right away I was thinking that was the wrong thing to say because I felt myself being grabbed and put in this cocoon type thing and when I broke out, well, just keep reading. 

"Hey short bus?! Did you fall in or something?" I could hear Dave laughing from the living room. 

"Hey April?" Lis asked as she opened the door. 

There I stood in very tall silver boots and a very short silver skirt with a white top and a tiaria with a crescent moon on it on my head. I was in a very weird pose. 

Lis screamed which brought everyone running towards the bathroom. They all stopped and stared at me. 

"April?" asked Micheal. 

"I am the Pretty soldier Sailor Moon! Wherever there is evil I will be there and in the name of the moon, it shall be moon dust!!" I exclaimed coming out of my pose and looking at everyone. I grabbed my head and whispered, "Help." and then fell to the ground. 

"Sailor Moon please wake up!" said a voice. 

I woke up and looked around. I realized that I was laying on my bed. I sat up and looked around. 

"What happened to her Pluto?" asked Amber. 

A black light filled the room. I tall skinny woman with long black hair appeared over me. 

"Messiah, leave her be!" Neptune spat. 

The tall woman just looked at me and smiled. She looked towards the other people and then back to the other scouts. 

"Do they know of there destiny yet?" the Messiah hissed. 

"They do." said Pluto. 

The Messiah walked back over to my bed where I was sitting. A weird purple light appeared around her. She floated above the ground. 

"I came here to give you a message." she said. 

She looked right into my eyes and said, "If it comes down to the destruction of this planet you had better not get in my way Sailor Moon or I will crush you!" she laughed as the purple light vanished and there stood Sailor Saturn! She fell to the floor. 

"Saturn?!!" I yelled jumping out of bed picking up the little girl. I carefully laid her on my bed and covered her up. 

"What happened?!" I asked, looking at the other scouts. 

"Who was that other woman and where did she go?" asked Shelly. 

"First of all, Saturn will be alright." Pluto said. 

Neptune came froward, "You may want to sit down, this is quite a long story." 

"It's a good thing it's the weekend." said Tyler as we all walked into the living room and sat down. 

"This may come to a shock to all of you, but Saturn and the Messiah are the same person." said Neptune. 

"What?!" everyone cried out. 

"Saturn has two sides to her. The Messiah is used only to destroy the planet and Saturn is a scout just like us." said Uranus. 

I looked back to my room and thought about the little girl asleep on my bed. 

"I don't know why, but I feel a strange bond to her." I said. 

"She was the Queen's and Beryl's youngest sister." said Pluto. 

I snapped my head back around to face her. "What? Really?!" 

"Yes, that's why there are two parts to her, she has the good part of the queen and the bad part of Beryl." said Neptune. 

"Sailor Moon, since you are from the moon you probably knew her in your past life, that's why you feel so close." said Uranus. 

"Why do you still call her Sailor Moon?" asked Pat. 

"You must always be called by your scout names when you are transformed! If you are called by your regular names then Beryl will catch on and find the crystals!" said Pluto. 

"Oh I see! No one will know us just by looking at us then?!" asked Dave. 

"That's right." said Neptune nodding her head. 

"Why don't you have the rest of them try out there powers?" asked Saturn coming into the living room. 

I quickly got to my feet. "Saturn, are you ok?" I asked. 

"That's not Saturn!" gasped Amber. 

"That must be her form when she is not a scout. Right Pluto?" asked Pat. 

"You are correct Pat. The rest of us have our own disguises and you know mine, but Uranus and Neptune's will not be revealed until the time is right." 

"My name is Haley. It's nice to meet you." said the girl we knew as Saturn. 

"Your right Haley, we should let the others try out their powers as well." said Pluto. 

The others stood up and looked at eachother. 

"Do you know what to do?" asked Neptune. 

"What we did in the dream, right?" asked Shelly. 

"Correct." she replied. 

Lis stood up and looked at the rest of the group. "It's now or never! Let's do it!" she yelled, throwing her hand in the air. 

The others nodded their heads and did the same. 

"Ring of Love! Transform!" Amber yelled as she was lifted by a great big golden heart and then she dropped to the ground gracefully out from the middle of it dressed in a sailor suit of white and Amber. 

"Ring of Ice!" Transform!" shouted Shelly as a mini snow storm came and picked her up and swirled her around, as she passed by Pat she winked and smiled. When the snow storm was over she dropped gracefully to the ground wearing an icy blue and white sailor suit. 

'My gods, she's beautiful!' thought Pat smiling. 

"Ring of Fire!" Transform!" Lis yelled as she was surrounded by red mist. A red ring surrounded her and came up to form a bed of fire at her feet which lifted her up and she dropped through gracefully to the ground and she was dressed in a firey red and white sailor suit." 

"Ring of Thunder!" "Transform!" Angelia shouted as a big clap of thunder was heard, which sent me into a wailing fit. There was a big cloud that picked her up and to the ceiling and she fell through the cloud to the ground gracefully. When she stood up she was clothed in a emerald green and white sailor suit. 

"It's our turn ladies." winked Pat. 

They threw their hands in the air, "Ring of Heart!" "Transform!" shouted Tyler as he was surrounded by huge yellow hearts and then there was a yellow mist which covered him and when he stepped out he was in a yellow, almost golden armor. 

"Ring of Water!" "Transform!" shouted Pat as a rushing sound was heard and a waterfall appeared out of no where and he stepped in it as a mist arose and covered him. The waterfall dissappeared, leaving him as dry as a bone and dressed in icy blue armor. 

"Ring of Flame!" "Transform!" yelled Dave as a red flame appeared around his body and a red mist covered him. When he stepped out of the flame he was in firey red armor. 

"Ring of Lightning!" "Transform!" yelled Owen as he looked at Jupiter. 

Another clap of thunder was heard as I launched myself to the ground. A streak of emerald light engulfed him as a green mist surrounded him. He walked through the emerald light and was dressed in emerald armor that matched his eyes perfectly. 

We stood there waiting on Micheal. "What do I do?" he asked. 

"Just think about the golden crystal around your neck and whisper Golden crystal power!" said Haley. 

Micheal closed his eyes and whispered the words, he was then surrounded by a black mist, when he stepped through he was in black armor. 

I picked myself up off the floor and looked around, they were no longer just my friends, they were my protectors. I gasped when I saw how they had changed. Shelly and Pat both had blue hair! They were known as Sailor Mercury and Zoicite. I looked over to Dave and Lis who were no longer Dave and Lis but they were Sailor Mars and Jedite. Mars hair went from short and brown to long and black! Jedites hair went from short and brown to short and blonde! 

Amber and Tyler were over in the corner playing with each other's hair! They were now Sailor Venus and Malachite. Venus's hair went from short and blonde to long and blonde, pulled into a red hair bow. Malachite's hair went form short and brown to long and silver! I finally looked over to Micheal, his blonde hair was replaced with brown! He was known as the Midnight Warrior, but I could tell it was him because I looked right into his eyes and there is no way you could ever mistake those beautiful hazel eyes! 

"All of you will have your own elements that you will control. To use your   
powers all you have to do is basically make them up." said Uranus. 

"Really?" asked Jupiter. 

"Well you have to use your elements and your scout name in it of course." said Pluto. 

"Let's see now, if I remember right, Jupiter, you have control over thunder and Nephlite you have control over lightning." said Neptune. 

"Venus, you have control over Love and Malachite, you have control over the Heart, You two must be careful because they are very strong powers." said Haley. 

"Mercury, you have the control over ice and Zoicite, you have control over water." said Uranus. 

"Mars, you have control over fire and Jedite you have control over flame, it's not the same, trust me. Each is different." said Pluto. 

"You will all have swords too. Midnight, the sword is your main weapon and the rose that you can make appear is to weaken the enemy." said Haley. 

"Rose? What rose?" he asked. 

"Just think about a rose and it will appear." said Neptune. 

He stood there for a minute and closed his eyes and sure enough he opened his eyes and in his hand was a perfect red rose! 

"For you." he said, handing me the rose. 

I took it and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you sir." 

"Um Pluto? How do we get out of these outfits? I don't see a zipper." asked Venus. 

They all just stood there and smiled. 

"They are protected by power little ones, your power. All you have to do is wish yourself back to the way that you were and your power will drain back into your rings and necklaces." said Uranus. 

I closed my eyes and touched my necklace, I was April once again, when I opened them everyone was staring at me. 

"Cool! It worked!" said Nephlite. 

I felt really weak and dizzy so I had to find a seat. I watched as everyone else as they detransformed. 

"Hey April are you ok?" asked Owen. 

They all walked over and sat down, they were not feeling too well either. 

"You will feel a little weak until you get used to it." said Haley. 

"You must not tell anyone about this or who you are, you never know who Beryl might have brainwashed into being her spies." said Pluto. 

"Are you going to tell them?" whispered Neptune. 

Haley nodded her head, "Hang on. Saturn Crystal Power!" she yelled, changing into Sailor Saturn. 

"The crystal that April has in her body is powerful enough to seal Beryl away and defeat any creature, but if she uses it to it's fullest power, then she will die." laughed Saturn as she vanished. 

"It should not come to that though!" said Neptune. 

"That's right. We will be there to help you all that we can, but we can only do so much." said Uranus. 

"Before I forget, if you are attacked by a powerful monster, some of your power may drain and if it's all drained you will change back into your regular clothes." said Pluto. 

"You all must be careful." said Neptune as she vanished. 

"I think I have covered everything, I am proud of all of you, and Queen Serenity is too." said Pluto as she vanished. 

"Queen Serenity? I thought she was gone!" said Shelly. 

"Oh she is but she is a spirit, she is always watching over all of you, we talk to her all of the time!" said Uranus. 

"Uranus, when you see her please tell her that we will find her daughter and her prince and we will return them safely." I said. 

"She knows April, she can hear you right now." she replied. 

"Cool!" said Owen. 

"I have to go now, but I will see you later guys, bye muffin head!" Uranus winked as she vanished. 

"Bye." I whispered. 

Just then my telephone rang, scaring me to death. I picked it up, "Hello?" 

"Hey sis! What's my baby sis up to? Are you staying out of trouble?" said the voice on the other line. 

"Elisa!!!" I shouted into the phone. 

"Guess what April, I am coming for a vist so you can introduce me to your friends and possibly a boy friend, huh?" she said. 

"That's great sis! I can't wait to see you, good-bye!" I said putting down the phone. 

"Who was that?" asked Pat. 

"From the sound of it, her older sister I believe." said Shelly. 

I nodded my head and smiled. 

"She is coming for a vist and I want her to meet all of you." 

**************************************************************** 

That night, somewhere on a rooftop, stood four figures. 

"I can feel it! The ocean is roaring! Someone is coming! I can't tell if it's an ally or enemy." said Neptune. 

"It's the Sun Senshi." replied Saturn, coming out of the shadows. 

"You mean Elisa?" asked Uranus. 

"How? I didn't know she was reborn, and I did not send her to earth!" said Pluto. 

"That's because she was in her kingdom and watched as the moon kingdom was destroyed." said Saturn. 

"You all know it's Serenity's sister, right?" asked Neptune. 

"How did you know that? I thought only the queen told me?" asked Pluto. 

Neptune took out her mirror, "This shows me everything and anything I ask for." she smiled. 

She held out the mirror in front of her and said, "Mirror Reflection! Show me the chosen Sun Senshi!" 

The mirror glowed a bluish color and showed a human girl sleeping in her room, which was painted yellow and had suns, moons and stars all over it! 

"That's her?" asked Uranus. 

"That's her now, but she transforms into Sailor Sun." said Saturn. 

"So she already knows?" asked Neptune. 

"Yes, she was not reborn, she just came to earth when Serenity did and she was adopted by Serenity's parents. On earth they are real sisters!" said Saturn. 

"How ironic!" laughed Neptune. 

"You mean to tell me that this girl is the one and only Sun Senshi and Serenity's sister from the moon kingdom?" laughed Uranus. 

Saturn just nodded her head and smiled a secret smile. 

"April doesn't know that her sister is a Senshi, does she Saturn?" asked Pluto. 

"No, and it shall remain that way til the time is right." she replied. 

"We are running out of time. I have no idea how long Neo Queen Serenity can survive, she has been in a coma for almost a year!" cried Neptune. 

"I know, poor Rini. She hasn't been able to sleep too well lately." said Saturn. 

Three figures vanished but one, Saturn just stood there and looked through the window into my room. 

"Don't worry princess, we will help you." she said as she vanished. 

**************************************************************** 

We stayed up all night talking about our destinies and messing around with our powers, just like they told us too. We finally left for own dorms around 2 in the morning!! 

'BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!' went my alarm clock. I vaguly remember throwing my pillow at it as I heard a knock at the front door, "Sis, are you in there?!" called a voice. 

I got up and got dressed and ran to the door. 

"Elisa!!!" I shouted, grabbing my big sis in a hug. 

"April, can't breathe!" she gasped. 

I reluctantly let her go. "Hey girl how was your flight?" I asked. 

"It was alright, man I hate airplane food!" 

"Well then I suggest that you stay away from the Student Center!" I laughed. 

We stood there in the door way for a while. "Oh gosh! Come in Come in!" I said. 

I closed the door as Elisa said, "April what did you do to your hair?!" 

'Oh quick, think of something.' my mind was telling me. 

"Oh this! I dyed it a long time ago! Do you like it?" 

'She is becomming Serenity! The danger must be closer now.' Elisa thought to herself. 

"Oh I love it, but something is missing!" she said moving around behind me. 

"Really, what would that be?" I asked. 

I could feel her putting my hair up into the style that I always wore. 

"Hey sis you remembered?" I asked. 

"I sure do! How could you forget that hairstyle! It's just like mine!!" she laughed. 

We looked almost exactly alike! The only big difference was that she was 22 and I was 17 almost 18. I had hazel eyes and she had blue eyes. We could pass as twins. 

"It's good to see you sis!" I said hugging her again. 

"So where are your friends?" she asked. 

"Oh my gods! Lis is gonna kill me!! We were supposed to have a study session this morning! Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" 

Elisa just stood there shaking her head,'Some things never change.' she thought. 

I grabbed Elisa by the hand, "Let's book it!" I yelled, runing out the door, towards the Student Center. 

**************************************************************** 

We reached the Student Center and I peered into the window. Elisa jerked her hand out of mine. 

"What the hell was that about?" she asked panting. 

I glanced down at my watch,"Oh My Gods!" I peered back into the window looking for my group. I saw them all, Lis was sitting there with her arms crossed. I could see it now, forget the Beryl person, Lis was thinking of ways to kill me herself! 

"Elisa! Come here! Go in there and act like me, that way Lis will be out of breath when I do come in ok?" 

"Ok, but you realize you owe me for this." she answered. 

I nodded my head as she walked towards the door. 

'Good luck." I whispered as she went in. 

"Um hi guys." Elisa said, walking up to the table. 

"Meatball head where have you been?" yelled Lis. 

"Uh? Meatball head?!" she asked looking at everyone. 

Micheal just stared at her for a moment, "Lis, thats not April." 

She looked like she was slapped with a stupid stick! 

"Sure it is! No one else on the face of this planet would have that funny hairstyle!" she laughed. 

"Excuse me?" Elisa asked, turning to the one they called Lis. 

She wasn't laughing anymore. 

"I happen to enjoy my hairstyle, and my sister April would agree." She replied. 

They all just stood there, and Lis bowed her head and apologized. 

"Lis?" I asked in a small voice. 

She looked up to see me standing there by my sister. 

"Oh my!" exclaimed Shelly. 

"Twins?!" asked Owen. 

Micheal stood there staring at us. "Wait, look in their eyes! Elisas are blue, but Aprils are hazel." he said. 

Lis stood there looking at me funny, "Your right, April's ARE hazel!" 

I couldn't help it, I got the biggest grin on my face and burst into a fit of giggles! 

"April, your turning all red!" laughed Micheal. 

I stopped laughing and looked at Elisa, "I would like for you all to meet my older sister Elisa. Elisa this is Lis and her boyfriend Dave, Pat and his girlfriend Shelly, Owen and his girlfriend Angelia, Amber and her boyfriend Tyler." 

"My name is Micheal." he said extending his hand to Elisa. 

"Your April's boyfriend." she said it, not asked it. 

"How did you know?" asked Dave, looking at Elisa. 

'I may be over 1000 years old, but I never forget a face'! she thought to herself. 

"Oh I just assumed, am I right?" 

I just stood there nodding my head, while Micheal did the same. 

Just then Alex and Michelle walked in the door. 

"Hi there guys." said Alex walking up to the table. 

"Hi Elisa." said Michelle. 

The group just looked at her in shock. 

"How did you know my sister, Mrs. Kaioh?" I asked. 

"Oh you remember Elisa, we met at the last school we taught at." said Alex looking at her hoping that she would catch the meaning. 

"Oh yes I remember now, nice to see you again, it's been forever." she replied staring at the two. 

They just stood there and smiled back at her. 

"I will be right back, I need to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh, ok guys?" Elisa asked. 

"Oh yeah go ahead." I said turning back towards the group. 

**************************************************************** 

Once they made sure they were out of ear shot: 

"What are you doing here?" asked Michelle. 

"Mom sent me." Elisa answered. 

"It's good to see you muffin head." said Alex tugging on a pig tail. 

Elisa turned to Alex, "I can't believe your actually a guy! I mean I knew about you and Michelle, but your a guy!" she laughed. 

"It's ok really, because I have the personalities of both genders. It's better this way now that we are here on earth." 

"Hey, where is my aunt?" Elisa asked. 

There was a flash of purple light and there stood Sailor Saturn. 

"Auntie Saturn!" Elisa squealed, running to the short girl. 

"Elisa, I can't believe it! It's been almost 2000 years!" Saturn replied, hugging Elisa. 

"Have you found your sister?" she asked pulling away from the hug. 

"Yeah and her scouts and her prince and his court as well." 

"Some things never change, do they? Lis is all over her. She must be the one and only Rei." Elisa laughed. 

Alex, Michelle, and Saturn just nodded there heads. 

"I thought so. Oh it's soo good to be back!" Elisa cried, grabbing all three people and hugging them as tight as she could. 

**************************************************************** 

Back at the table in the Student Center: 

"Your sister seems nice." said Angelia. 

"Of course she is, they are twins are they not?" asked Micheal. 

"That was soo sweet!" I exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

The students were starting to come into the Student Center. 

"I am gonna go check on Elisa I will be right...." I started. 

"MONSTER!!" shouted one of the kids, running inside as quick as he could. 

"What?" yelled Amber. 

"There is a big, ugly monster outside, like the kind that you would see in a Japanese comic book!!" he yelled. ^_^ 

I looked back to the others, "We have to go!" 

We all ran out the door and made sure no one was around, "Let's do it!" shouted Amber, throwing her hand in the air. 

"Ring of Love! Transform!" 

"Ring of Heart! Transform!" 

"Ring of Thunder! Transform!" 

"Ring of Lightning! Transform!" 

"Ring of Water! Transform!" 

"Ring of Ice! Transform!" 

"Ring of Flame! Transform!" 

"Ring of Fire! Transform!" 

"Golden Crystal Power! Transform!" 

I touched the moon on my necklace, "Moon Crystal Power! Transform!" 

"Hey nega creep!?" I yelled. 

"Huh?" It grunted, turning away from the car that it was trying to destroy. 

"I am the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" I yelled, doing a weird pose. 

"Ha! You little kids think you can beat me and the power of the negaverse?" 

"I know I can! Jupiter Thunderhead Strike!" she yelled launching a thunder bolt at the creature. 

"I don't think so, brat!" he snarled dodging the attack. 

"Mercury Ice storm!" she shouted creating an ice storm so the monster couldn't see, but we couldn't either. 

"Blast you darn kids! Black energy bolts!" he shouted flinging 2 large black bolts right at me. 

Midnight pulled out a rose and threw it at the monster and it landed right in his chest but he was too late. I saw the two bolts coming right for me. I felt the first one hit me but not the second one, before I passed out I remember hearing, Sun Stone Elimation! 

**************************************************************** 

"Sailor Moon, please wake up!" some one pleaded. 

I slowly opened my eyes to see my sister staring at me! 

"Elisa?" I asked slowly sitting up 

It looked like Elisa, but there was something different about her. 

"Sailor Moon?" asked Mars comming into the room. 

"This is Sailor Sun, she helped fight the monster." said Midnight coming into the room with the others. 

"Thank you Sailor Sun." I said weakly. 

My eyes went as wide as saucers, "Oh no, please not now!" I cried as I powered down from lack of energy and fell back onto the bed. 

Sailor Sun did not look surprised at all she simply said two little words as three lights appeared. 

"Hi sis." she said as she looked down at me. 

**************************************************************** 

My eyes started to slowly open and I saw Elisa and the scouts in there human forms in my room. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kaioh, what are you doing here?" I asked. 

"It's me muffin head." said Alex changing into a girl. 

"Pluto Silence Wall!" she whispered. 

"That will make sure that Beryl can't hear us." Saturn said. 

"Elisa, why did you not tell me you were Sailor Sun? Alex your really a girl and Sailor Uranus? Michelle you must be Neptune, right? What other secrets are you keeping from me, I demand to know!" 

"You demand to know? Who do you think you are the queen of the world?" laughed Dave. 

"Actually, yes, she is." replied Saturn. 

"Saturn?!" yelled Pluto, Neptune and Uranus together. 

This was all too much I started to wail and loud. My forhead got hot and the moon shone on it! 

"Let's go to the Time gate, it's time that we all knew." said Pluto raising her time staff. 

"To the Time Gate!" she shouted as we all vanished. 

*************************************************************** 

Somewhere in a deep dark cave: 

"Androidia! Come to me at once!" shouted a tall, slender red headed woman. 

A big, ugly android appeared in front of the throne and bowed, "Yes Queen Beryl?" 

She looked up from her magic moon crystal which was all black now because of her hatred and greed. 

"Someone just made a time jump! I want you to go out and find them! Do not fail me like last time!" she screeched. 

"Yes, my queen." It said bowing and vanishing. 

**************************************************************** 

I remember landing in a ball of light. I looked around and it was just as Pluto said, it was a gate! A literal gate! I looked around and we were all in beautiful dresses like we were dressed for the prom! 

I looked at everyone and there signs all flared on there heads. My scouts all went to one knee, "Princess Serenity." They said. 

I looked around and behind me, "Princess who? Is she the one that we have been looking for?" 

"Here, look into this mirror." said Neptune handing it to me. 

"Oh my gods!" I cried. 

"You are Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom." said Elisa coming up to me. 

"You, she said walking to Micheal, are the one and only Prince of Earth of the Golden Kingdom." 

"I am Princess and heir to the Sun Kingdom." said Elisa. 

"How can that be?" asked Mars as the scouts all got to their feet. 

"You bear the mark of the moon!" said Malachite. 

"I am Serenity's sister." she replied. 

"What?!" the scouts cried. 

Neptune motioned for everyone to sit down, "This is a long story." 

"You all know that April is Serenity and Micheal is Darien and you are all the scouts from your dreams, right?" asked Pluto. 

We all just nodded our heads. 

"Elisa here is Sailor Sun, but she bears the mark of the moon and the royal hairstyle because she is queen Serenity's first daughter." said Uranus. 

"She had to be sent to the Sun Kingdom because Cronos ordered that only one child be in each kingdom to avoid conflict." said Neptune. 

"Elisa watched as her birth home was destroyed, the reason that Serenity never knew was that her mother sent her to the Sun kingdom before Serenity was born." said Pluto. 

"There is something else too. Saturn and Beryl are our aunts." said Elisa, looking at me. 

"Saturn? Your my aunt? Your my mother's sister?" I asked. 

"Beryl? You mean that witch that destroyed our home and killed us all?" yelled Mars. 

Just then Queen Serenity appeared before us. 

"Beryl did not use to be like that, she was the nicest woman in the world and would not hurt a fly. She was being courted by my future husband at the time. When he broke the courtship and courted me she was upset, which is completely understandable. An evil force took advantage of this and played with my sister's feelings and turned her to hate me! The force gave her powers, dark powers. When I sealed her away in the other half of the Silver crystal it shattered and now she has it, but it's powers are evil now and only the true crystal carrier can reunite the two halves and make it whole again, then and only then can the evil force that corrupted my sister be destroyed." said the queen. 

Queen Serenity started to fade, "Wait mother don't go!" I cried holding onto her. 

"Don't worry darlings, I am always here." she smiled as she faded away. 

The scenery around us started to change again. I looked around and we were in my room again. I looked up at everyone and mumbled "Mother." and then everything went dark. 

**************************************************************** 

"April, please wake up." someone said. 

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I saw 9 faces staring at me. 

"April? Who is April?" I asked. 

"Serenity?" Lis asked. 

"Did you need somthing Rei?" I asked. 

They all just stared at me like I was crazy! 

"She is no longer the April that you knew, she is now the crowned princess and future queen of earth." said Saturn. 

"She does not remember us then?" asked Dave. 

"Of course I remember you silly! Your Lord Dave and your from earth bethrothed to Lady Rei of the planet Mars." I said getting out of bed. 

I instantly fell to the floor. 

"My gods I have never had this much trouble walking before, wait, this is not my room!" 

Uranus ran over to me and helped me up. 

"What are you doing here? I thought the outers were not allowed unless my mother called them here." I said. 

I got another bunch of strange looks. 

"Everyone out! I must get dressed." I ordered, waving my hand in the air. 

"Where are my clothes?" I asked turning to Saturn. 

"They are in this closet Serenity." she replied. 

The group walked out of the room to give me some privacy. 

**************************************************************** 

"I think we have a problem. Serenity does not remember being April!" said Pluto looking at the group in disbelief. 

"She does not remember your recent lives or hers either!" said Saturn. 

"So your saying that all she remembers is being Serenity, the moon princess?" asked Shelly. 

"I am afraid so." said Neptune. 

**************************************************************** 

I looked frantically for something to wear. 

"Ahhhhh! Guards!!" I screamed. 

Just then the door to my room burst open with me standing in my underclothes! 

"Serenity?" yelled Uranus running in with her sword drawn. 

"Ack! Gentlemen get out now!" I screamed as I turned a shade of bright red. 

I looked around the room at my guards and Neptune quickly shut the door. I plopped down on my bed and buried my head in my hands. 

"Serenity?" asked Neptune sitting by me. 

"It's awful! I can't find anything to wear! Where are all of my gowns? Where is the white one that my prince got me?" 

They all looked toward Pluto as she pulled a sparkling white dress out of thin air and handed it to me. 

"Oh thank you Pluto!" I cried grabbing the dress and puting it on. 

"Girls, why are you standing there in those weird clothes? Get dressed, we have audience with my mother, the queen this afternoon." I said as I finished getting dressed and putting my hair up. 

Pluto just looked back towards the group and nodded her head, "Come this way girls and I will help you get ready." 

They didn't argue they just followed Pluto out the door. 

**************************************************************** 

"What the hell are we gonna do?" yelled Lis. 

"Lis calm down!" said Shelly. 

"First things first, we must get the boys back in here, we need to talk." said Uranus. 

"Right, I 'll go get them!" said Amber runing from the living room, into the kitchen. 

The boys and Amber all walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. 

"Ok first of all we must call eachother by our past names." said Saturn. 

"Wait a minute! Pluto Orb Wall!" she shouted. 

"No one can hear us now but us!" said Neptune. 

"Lis I guess you know that you are Rei, and Shelly you are Ami." said Uranus. 

"That would make Angelia, Lita and Amber, Mina." finished Pluto. 

Pluto waved her staff and the protective wall vanished. She waved her staff once again and the girls were in their princess dresses. They all stared at Uranus who was in a tux just like the prince and his guards. 

"What? I happen to like pants better than a dress, thank you very much!" she laughed. 

"Setsauna? What are we gonna do about the queen? We all know that we are back on earth now and the queen is, well, how do I put it? Dead?!" said Tyler. 

"Tyler is right, what do we tell Serenity?" asked Angelia. 

(Setsauna glares up at writer. "We have to use our old names now!" she says as she hits me on head with the Time Staff. "Do it or you get to go visit my father, Cronos!!" she yells, with her violet eyes shining.) 

"Tyler is right, what do we tell Serenity?" asked Lita. 

(Setsauna looks back up to writer. "Much better." she smiles.) 

**************************************************************** 

I glance out the window expecting to see the earth but no! Do you know what I see? I see the full moon! 

"What in my mothers name!?" I yelled, as I hit the floor. 

"What the hell was that?" asked Darien. 

"That was the sound of our princess falling to the ground in a dead faint." said Saturn as they all ran for the bed room. 

"I think she just found out she is not on the moon anymore." said Neptune. 

"No kidding Toto!" Saturn smirked back. 

**************************************************************** 

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, "Where am I? Where is my mother?!" 

"Serenity we have to tell you something." said Pluto. 

Just then the Queen appeared and the everyone fell to one knee. 

"Mother! What are you doing here? You are never allowed to leave home and I know that I am not home. Where am I?" 

"Please rise my friends." said the Queen. 

They all rose and walked behind the queen. 

"I gave her the amnesia." she started. 

"My queen?" cried Pluto. 

I looked at my mother in disbelief, "What are you saying mother?" 

"I wanted you to know of your past and now that you do it's time to return, darling." 

The moon flared on her head and on mine. There was a streak of silver light and then I collapsed on the bed. I opened my eyes and there was everyone standing over me! 

"Serenity, are you alright?" asked Ami. 

"Please call me April." I replied. 

"Oh meatball head! Your alright!" cried Lis as she grabbed me in a hug. 

"Yeah I remember it all now." I said sadly. 

"I wonder where Elisa went to?" asked Owen. 

A bright orange fireball appeared and seemed to hover in mid air! It landed and there in all her glory was my sister the Scout of the Sun! 

"Ta-Dah!" she exclaimed with her arms open wide. 

We all just stared at her in disbelief! 

"What! Did Pluto not tell you? You can do it too!" she said. 

"Really? Cool!" exclaimed Dave. 

We all looked back at Pluto who just nodded her head. 

"The reason that I have not told them yet is because of the consequences of using the power." Pluto said. 

"That's only if you use it the other way though." Elisa replied. 

We all watched as Pluto and Elisa had a conversation between themselves. 

"I suppose I could." said Pluto turning towards us. 

"You can all teleport using your elements, you may also use your elements to defeat any enemy. There is one catch though you shall change into your elements, and defeat any enemy, but you will loose power and die. It is not to be used that way unless its a last resort!" exclaimed Pluto. 

"You mean to tell me that I myself would change into a heart?" asked Amber, trying not to laugh. 

"Yes, you would, even to teleport, watch." said Elisa holding up her hand. 

"Sun Stone Teleportation!" she yelled as she was engulfed by a yellow fireball and vanished. 

"In here guys!" she called from the living room. 

We all ran into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch with a big grin on her face. 

"I wanna try!" shouted Lis. 

"Me too!" shouted Shelly. 

Pluto nodded her head, "Alright, go ahead." 

"Mars Teleportation!" she yelled as she was changed into a bird of fire. 

"Mercury Teleportation!" she yelled as she was changed into a single snowflake. 

Then they both vanished! 

"Cool, wouldn't ya know it worked!" yelled Lis from the bedroom. 

We all ran back into the bedroom and saw Lis sitting on the bed. 

"Where is Shelly?" asked Pat. 

Lis pointed up and we all saw a snowflake coming right for Pat. He caught the snowflake and then Shelly appeared in his arms! 

"Wow! What a rush!" she exclaimed, kissing Pat. 

**************************************************************** 

"Queen Beryl?" asked the figure kneeling. 

She looked up from her throne at the android, "What have you found out?" she hissed at the creature. 

"It was at the Time gate by the moon sector my queen." the android replied. 

"So the mysterious guardian of time has left her post, huh?" she chuckled. 

"It appears that way my queen." 

Beryl thought for a moment, "Leave me at once while I think about what to do!" she snapped. 

"Yes my queen." the android said as it bowed and vanished. 

Beryl stared into the black crystal, "My master, Hades. I am in need of your great wisdom." she said. 

A black light filled the throne room and out stepped a young man with silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. 

"You called Beryl?" he asked. 

She bowed in respect, "Master I have this situation." 

"I know of this situation, and I was thinking about keeping those stupid Sailor Scouts busy. I want you to play with the time line." he laughed as he vanished. 

"Oh yes of course!" she exclaimed as she sat back down on her throne. 

"Androidia! Come to me at once!" she barked. 

There was a flash of blue metallic light and there stood the creature. 

"My queen?" it asked bowing. 

"I want you to take a squad of monsters to the time gate and tear a hole into the future and one into the past around the Midevil century." she laughed. 

"Yes my queen." said the figure vanishing. 

**************************************************************** 

We were all back in my dorm room trying out our teleportation powers when this pink haired little girl fell out of the sky right onto my bed! 

"What the hell is that?" asked Amber. 

The girl sat up and looked around,"Puu!" she yelled running to Pluto. 

"Rini?" she asked looking like she saw a ghost. 

"Oh Puu it's awful! Everyone is asleep! They won't wake up! Even the scouts!" she cried. 

"Rini! How did you get here?" asked Pluto. 

"I don't know! I was out walking and the sky just opened all of a sudden, I teleported back into the castle and saw my mommy and daddy and the guards all encased in their protective crystals and they wouldn't wake up! I was grabbed by something and here I am!" she sobbed grabbing onto Pluto. 

"Oh my head!" Pluto yelled, falling to the ground. 

"Quick, get her to the bed." said Neptune. 

The purple orb on top of the Time Staff started to glow! 

"I remember what that means! Someone has messed with time!" said Uranus. 

"You must heal her now!" yelled the little girl they called Rini. 

I took out the other half of the crystal and held it over her body,"Moon Healing Activation!" I shouted. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her staff. 

"You only have one half of the crystal? Do you mean to tell me you haven't defeated Beryl yet? How far back in time have I come? Have you.... started Rini. 

Saturn quickly clamped a hand over the child's mouth to shut her up. 

"I must go! Somone has messed with the Time Line!" shouted Pluto. 

We all heard a scream coming from outside, "Barbarian! Run!" 

**************************************************************** 

We all ran outside and saw barbarians and dragons and magicians running around. 

"What in the world?" asked Tyler. 

Pluto turned to all of us and said, "I am gonna need you help." 

"Let's do it!" said Amber throwing her hand in the air. 

"Ring of Heart! Transform!" 

"Ring of Love! Transform!" 

"Ring of Thunder! Transform!" 

"Ring of Lightning! Transform!" 

"Ring of Ice! Transform!" 

"Ring of Water! Transform!" 

"Ring of Flame! Transform!" 

"Ring of Fire! Transform!" 

"Sun Stone! Transform!" 

"Golden Crystal! Transform!" 

"Moon Crystal Power! Transform!" 

"Mini Moon Crystal Power! Transform!" 

We all stared at the little girl with our jaw on the ground as she transformed. 

'I wonder who she is?' I thought to myself. 

"Hey you?!" I shouted at the Barbarian. 

"I have no idea where you came from nor do I care, I am sending you back! I am Sailor Moon.." I started. 

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" said the little girl posing just like I did. 

"In the name of the moon.."I started. 

"And in the name of the future moon." she finished. 

"We shall punish you!" we both shouted at the same time. 

The other scouts just stood there watching both of us in disbelief. There was a black flash of light and there stood Beryl! 

"So your the whiny Sailor Moon?!" she hissed. 

"You must be the one they call Beryl." I bit back. 

The other scouts were busy fighting the monsters while we talked. 

"I hate to grab and run but I feel that I must." laughed Beryl grabbing Mini Moon. 

"Mini Moon! Nooo!" I cried running towards her. 

She looked at me and said two words that sent me into a tail spin, "Mommy Hellllp!!" as she vanished with Beryl. 

"Pluto they are gone!" I wailed. 

I pulled out my crystal sword and ran into the fight. 

"They all must die!" I cried killing monsters left and right. 

Someone grabbed me from behind and I flipped them over my head and they landed on their back in front of me. I took my sword ready to kill them. When the fog cleared I saw..... 

"Venus!?" I cried dropping into a dead faint. 

Pluto looked around and grabbed her time staff, "Father I need your help!" The globe on top of the staff glowed. "Creatures of time I am your master and I command you to return to your rightful time!" she shouted as all the monsters were gathered up into the orb on top of the staff. 

**************************************************************** 

"Serenity, wake up! Wake up or all is lost!" I heard someone whisper. 

I woke up and saw white, "Did I die? Am I in heaven?" I asked outloud. 

"Oh by the gods! She's awake!" cried Lis. 

I turned my head to see all of my friends come into the room. 

"Where is Mina?" I asked. 

"Oh not again!" cried Shelly. 

"No this is right this time, you are no longer who you were and you will never be again. Pluto has gone back to the Time Gate and all is right with the world except for one little detail, Beryl and your daughter." said Mina standing by my bed. 

"My what?!" I cried. 

"And just who is the father?" asked Darien. 

"You of course." said Uranus laughing. 

I looked over at Darien and turned as red as he did. 

"She was our daughter and Beryl took her?" he asked. 

The outer scouts just nodded their heads in agreement. 

"No wonder she called me mommy!" I cried. 

"The resembalance was uncanny, don't you think so?" asked Ami. 

I turned and glared at Ami, "You all knew who she was?" I asked. 

"Not until she called you mommy and then we put two and two together." said Lita. 

"How are we supposed to get her back?!" Mina asked Uranus. 

"We will use Mercury's computer and find out where the warp hole came from and just simply go through it." said Elisa appearing in a ball of light. 

"Ring of Ice! Transform!" Ami shouted. 

She touched her third earring and a visor appeared over her eyes! 

"I am the princess of Mercury and wisdom is the key, I command for it to come to me!" she whispered as a little hand held computer appeared in her hands! 

"Wow! That was cool!" said Nephlite. 

Mercury started tapping away on the little hand held computer. 

"This is really gonna work huh?" asked Zoicite. 

"It should. I have been using this method of interdimensional travel for years, thats how I got to earth. I did not die like all of you did. Pluto did not send me here. I used a computer to open the earth portal and here I am." said Elisa. 

"I got it!" Mercury shouted as she almost dropped the computer. 

"It worked?!" asked Darien. 

Mercury quickly looked up with a smile in her face, "It sure did! The portal is at the Student Center! We must hurry!" 

We all quickly transformed, "Let's go save our daughter." said Midnight as he gave me a quick kiss. 

**************************************************************** 

We all arrived at the Student Center and saw a big blue hole just hovering in mid air! 

"Beryl sure doesn't know how to cover her tracks too well does she?" asked Zoicite. 

I looked at him and the others, "It's a trap guys, she wants us to follow her!" I said shaking my head. 

"She is right, be on extra alert guys." said Elisa. 

We all said our good-byes and entered the portal. 

**************************************************************** 

"Stupid, gulible, Scouts!" laughed Beryl. 

Mini Moon just stood there chained to the wall trying to break her bonds. 

"Oh you just wait Beryl! They will come for me and then you'll be sorry!" she screamed as she pulled against the chains. 

"You again? Why don't you shut up you little brat! I swear, your as bad as that Sailor Moon brat!" she hissed. 

"Well like daughter like mother." Mini Moon whispered. 

Beryl overheard her though, "Oh my! This will be nice! I won't have to kill you after all! As soon as that mother of yours is dead, you shall cease to exist! It's perfect!" she laughed. 

Mini moon struggled against her chains once more and then finally decided to take a break. Just then Androidia appeared. 

"My Queen?" it asked bowing. 

Beryl looked away from Mini Moon and towards the creature, "Yes?" she asked. 

All of a sudden Beryl's half of the crystal started to glow! 

"The scouts are here." said Androidia. 

Beryl peered into the crystal, "I know that you insolent fool!" she hissed. 

The creature cowered in fear and asked in a small voice, "My Queen, what would you have me do?" 

She thought for a moment and said. "Go to my chambers and release the Dark Shadows, the ones that helped me destroy the Moon Kingdom!" she laughed. 

The Android vanished as Mini Moon pulled on her chains once more. 

There was a big ball of black light and there were the most hated beings in the entire universe, the Dark Shadows. 

"My Shadows, began Beryl, I wish for there to be a repeat of what happened on the Moon on the glorious night that it was destoyed! We took it over and we can take this pathetic little planet over as well. Do not kill Sailor Moon or the Midnight Warrior, bring them to me unharmed. Now go and do not fail me or punishment will be your DEATH!" she screamed as they all vanished. 

"You leave my mother alone you witch or I will kill you myself!" Mini Moon bit back as she struggled on her chains. 

"Did your mother ever teach you any manners? You are in the presence of royalty, now shut your mouth little one or I will shut it for you!" she hissed back. 

'Oh Selene, please help them.' Mini Moon thought as she pulled on her chains once more. 

**************************************************************** 

"Where in the world are we?" asked Venus. 

"I think that we are lost." said Jupiter. 

They all looked at me, "What?" 

"Good job meatball head, now we are lost in these tunnels and we will probably all die down here from starvation!" yelled Mars in my ear. 

"Hey can it Pyro! I didn't ask to be leader! I didn't ask to be the Moon Princess or the Queen of anything! If you think it's so cherry in the leader spot, you be the leader and get us out of here, I wanna get Mini Moon and go home!" I wailed. 

We all heard some shuffling around the corner and then a big ugly shadow monster said, "Your right about one thing Sailor Mars, you will die down here, but it won't be from starvation!" it laughed. 

"ATTACK!!" he hissed. 

We all looked at eachother, "Quick all couples take a hallway and if anything happens no matter what, we protect the Prince and Princess." said Venus grabbing Malacite and heading off down a hallway. 

**************************************************************** 

"Hey ugly over here!" yelled Malacite. 

The creature turned around and faced him. 

"Your talkin to me?" it looks around. 

"I guess you must be talkin to me, cause I don't see anyone else here." he finished as he hurled a black energy bolt towards Malacite. 

"Malacite move it!" yelled Venus as she ran towards him, but it was too late the bolt pierced his heart and he dropped dead and turned back into Tyler. 

"You! Venus Meteor Strike!" Venus yelled. 

The attack went right through him! 

"Ha ha! After I kill you, I am going after your precious Princess." the monster laughed. 

Venus thought about what Pluto said about the ultimate weapon. "If you use it you shall die." she said outloud. 

"If I must I must!" she yelled throwing her hand in the air. 

"Ring of Venus!" she yelled as she transformed into a huge gold and white heart. 

"Huh?" grunted the monster as the heart hit him in the chest and he fell over dead. 

The heart fell to the ground, the body of Tyler changed into an Amber colored crystal and was embedded itself in the middle of the heart. 

A tall person just shook their head as they picked up the heart and put it in their pocket and vanished. 

**************************************************************** 

"Mercury are you ok?" yelled Zoicite as he dodged the last attack from the monster. 

"Yeah I will be alright." she answered back. 

"Not for long! Ice shard enclose!" the monster shouted as Mercury was enclosed in a block of ice. 

"Mercury! No!" yelled Zoicite running to her. 

The ice melted to reveal the body of Shelly all powered down. 

"Shelly no!" cried Zoicite as he picked her up in his arms, but she simply changed into a snowflake and then Zoicite knew what he had to do. 

He looked towards the monster coming after him, he stood and threw his hand into the air, "Ring of Sapphire! Come to my aid!" he shouted as he turned into a great big rain drop and sped into the monster head on and killing it. The rain drop fell and splattered onto the snowflake and it grew bigger leaving a perfect sapphire stone in the middle of it. The same person appeared and picked up the delicate snowflake and put it in their pocket and vanished. 

**************************************************************** 

"Ha ! Ha! Ha! Four down and four to go!" laughed Beryl looking into her crystal. 

Mini Moon pulled on her chains once more and sighed in frustration as she realized it was doing her no good and she winced in pain as she looked at the blood seeping down her arm from her wrist. 

**************************************************************** 

"Jupiter?!" Mars yelled. 

"I am down here!" she yelled back. 

Mars ran into the other hall with Jedite on her heels and the monster right behind them. 

"Nephlite! We are the only ones left!" yelled Jedite, as they reached the other two warriors. 

"Jedite look out!" yelled Mars as he was sliced in half. 

"Noo!" screamed Mars as his body turned into a perfect Ruby. 

Mars looked towards the monster, and then back at Jupiter and Nephlite, "Tell Serenity and Darien I am sorry and I will see them again I promise!" she said as she threw her hand in the air. 

Jupiter and Nephlite just nodded there heads and ran off towards the Prince and Princess. 

"You don't wanna play with fire big boy, cause your gonna get burned! Ring of Mars!" she shouted as she turned into a big ball of fire and engulfed the creature. The ruby was enclosed in it as it fell to the floor. The tall figure just stood over the two fallen warriors and shook her head as she picked up the fire ball and vanished. 

"Serenity? Where are you?" I could hear Jupiter yelling. 

I quickly turned around and shouted, "We are in here!" 

Jupiter and Nephlite ran in. 

"Where are my other warriors?" I asked, knowing perfectly well where they were. 

Nephlite just hung his head and Jupiter said, "They didn't make it Serenity." 

I looked towards Darien and his eyes got as big as saucers 

"Darien..." I started, then I heard it. 

"Earth Lightning Bolt!" shouted Nephlite, but the lightning bolt went right through the monster! 

"Return!" the monster shouted as the bolt sliced Nephlite and he fell to the ground 

"Nephlite, no!" shouted Jupiter, running to his side. 

"I love you Angelia and I always will. In the past, present and future." he smiled as he closed his eyes and turned into a perfect emerald. 

Jupiter looked to Darien and made eye contact. I have never seen her so determined about anything in her life than at that moment. 

"Keep back! This is gonna get ugly! I will see you all later if its the way of Selene. See ya later meatball head." she smiled. 

There was nothing I could do but stand there and watch my friend and my last warrior kill herself to protect me. 

"Ring of Jupiter! I command you to come to my aid! Bring forth thunder and lightning in the name of almighty ZEUS I implore you!" she shouted as she turned to us and smiled as she turned into a bolt of pure emerald green lightning. 

We watched in horror as the bolt sped towards the creature and split it right in two! The bolt of lighting fell to the floor and the emerald stone joined with it. 

A figure appeared and picked up the bolt of lightning. 

"Pluto?" I asked 

The figure stepped into the light and looked at me, but she said nothing. She simply shook her head as a tear slipped down her face and she vanished. 

**************************************************************** 

Beryl looked into her crystal once more, "Everything is going according as planned, master." she said bowing. 

"Good, bring them both to the throne room at once!" the person inside the crystal barked. 

"Yes master." she replied. 

Mini Moon bowed her head as she shed tears for her fallen friends. 

**************************************************************** 

"Serenity it's ok to cry." said Darien as we ran down the hall. 

I stopped and looked back at him, "I would, but I don't have the time or the energy right now." I sighed. 

All of a sudden we were both engulfed in a black ball of light. I didn't know what to do, I just grabbed Darien and held on. 

**************************************************************** 

The ball landed and we fell to the floor. 

"Welcome to my castle!" laughed a voice coming out of the shadows. 

Beryl stepped into the light as we stood up. 

"Where is my daughter?" Darien asked as he walked towards Beryl. 

"Daddy?" asked a small voice from over in the corner. 

We both ran towards the small girl chained to the wall. I got so far before I was hit with a eletric field that sent me flying back across the room, right into Darien! 

"Oh man! What the hell was that?" I asked getting to my feet. 

"Do you like it? That's as close as you'll ever get to her, alive anyway." laughed Beryl. 

Just then she pulled out the black cyrstal, "Do you know what this is, no of course not." she laughed. 

She walked up to Darien and dangeled the crystal in front of him, "Darien why don't you join me and leave this Sailor brat? We could rule the earth together." she cooed. 

"No thanks. I am going to rule the world with someone else." he snarled back. 

"Mommy! That's the other half of the Silver Crystal!" shouted Mini Moon as she pulled on her chains. 

Beryl looked over to the girl on the wall, "How would a little brat like you know that?" she hissed. 

"There is one little thing that you don't know about me Aunt Beryl." I hissed looking at her shocked expression. 

I closed my eyes and shouted,"Moon Princess Power!" I was automatically transformed into the Moon Princess. The moon shone on my head as I saw a figure coming out of the crystal. 

"Master Hades! I had no idea she was the reincarnated Moon princess! Don't worry, she has no power. She was to recieve it on her 18th birthday on the moon, but she never made it." she laughed. 

"Your right Auntie, I never made it on the moon, but here on earth, I did." I smiled back. 

Hades eyes went wide with fear as he tried to get back into the crystal. 

"Your too late!" yelled Darien. 

Hades turned to me and said, "If I can't have you then I will take your prince." he laughed as he hurled a black bolt of energy right into Darien. 

"No! Daddy!" whined Mini Moon as she came loose from the wall in a burst of white light. 

She ran over to Darien and looked up at me, "He is dead mommy, and only you can save everyone, but you must do it before sun-up or I will never be born." she said as she faded. 

I looked at the body of Darien and it was no more only the Golden Crystal. 

Hades picked it up and laughed, "Ha! Now I have the power of gods!" he said as he slipped the crystal around his neck. 

Beryl grabbed her crystal and said, "We must unite the two halves to make the Silver Crystal whole and powerful!" 

"You forgot one thing Beryl, only the rightful crystal holder can command the other half of the crystal." I said. 

I closed my eyes and thought about what my mother said,'You are now the next Queen and only you can set things right.' 

"Silver Crystal hear my plea! I am your true Princess and future queen. I command that you come to me!" I shouted. 

I looked at the monsters that were gathering around me and then I saw the other half of the crystal flying towards me. It entered my body and there was a bright white light and explosion that killed every single monster. 

They both stared at me! I had turned into the Queen, with wings! 

"You will release my aunt now!" I commanded pointing a finger at Hades. 

Hades just smiled and tried to use the crystal but it wouldn't work. I stretched out my hand and took it from him. I used the crystals to try to destroy him but I needed help. 

"My friends! I need your help!" I cried outloud. 

Beryl and Hades looked at me like I was crazy, "They can't help you know they are gone!" laughed Beryl. 

"Never underestimate the power of love you creep!" shouted Mars. 

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" 

"Emerald Crystal Power!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power!" 

"Sapphire Crystal Power!" 

"Mars Crystal Power!" 

"Ruby Crystal Power!" 

"Venus Crystal Power!" 

"Amber Crystal Power!" 

"Golden Crystal Power!" 

"Moon Crystal Power!" 

"DESTROY!" we all shouted as their spirits vanished. I remember seeing the light engulfing Hades and he vanished and then I passed out. 

**************************************************************** 

I found myself floating in this spacey type thing. I was being approached by an angel. 

"Serenity?" the angel asked. 

I looked closer at the angel, "Mother!?" I asked. 

"You did it Serenity. Now the world is safe thanks to you and your friends." she said. 

"My friends! They are all gone! Even my daughter! What will happen to them?" I cried. 

"You will know when the time is right. Good-bye daughter. I love you." she whispered as she vanished. 

**************************************************************** 

"And that's how it all started." finished the woman. 

She bent over the small child's bed and tucked her in. 

"What ever happened to Elisa, my mommy's sister?" asked the little girl. 

"She is back on the Sun ruling with her husband now and making sure it stays in orbit." said the lady. 

"Tell the story about me." the little girl giggled. 

Two tall shadows appeared on the wall, "That's enough for one night Rini." said a male voice. 

"Ok daddy." she answered. 

The two figures moved into the room and kissed their daughter good-night. 

"Good-night Rini." the three people said as they headed towards the door. 

"Night mom, night dad, night auntie Beryl." she said as they closed the door and walked down the hallway into the sitting room with the scouts and their husbands. 

"Still telling that same old story huh Beryl?" asked Uranus laughing. 

Beryl just looked at them all and smiled. 

"Well I am off to bed." said Pluto bowing vanishing. 

"Us too." said Neptune, vanishing with Uranus. 

Darien looked at me and said, " I guess it's about that time huh?" 

I smiled and said, "Yep and I have a surprise for you." I smiled patting my tummy. 

"What?" he asked as he fell to the floor as the scouts just shook their heads. 

**************************************************************** 

"But thats a story for another time, for now this story in the Crystal Millenimum saga has come to a close, thank you for reading my story." smiled Pluto as she closed the Time gate and vanished. 

**************************THE END***************************** 


End file.
